When dreams turn into nightmares
by R.I. Parker
Summary: Riley needs a job to support her 2 year old son Nic. When she sees the add in the paper for a barmaid at the MC, she responds and gets the job. Happy with the job she gets involved with sex, guns and MC members who can't keep their hand to themselfs. Is she going to keep up with all this and will she keep her dirty little secret...
1. Chapter 1

It's a hot summers day when Riley is driving her car to the garage of Teller- Morrow. On the passenger side is her 2 year old son Nic. He sleeping peacefully with his kuddlenap. On the dashboard lies a paper and when she is waiting before a red light and she is reading the add again.

_**Help needed! Looking for a barmaid with experience.  
Payments high. Apply at the MC S.O.A.**_

She knows the MC isn't what they want people to think it is. It's more then just Harley enthusiasts and mechanics, but she can use the money.

When she pulls up, she sees a couple of bikers in the rear view mirror. She recognizes the patch they are wearing. They are Sons.

With the bikes passing her she pulls up on the driveway of the garage. Nic is mumbling in his sleep and gives a small smile. Apparently he is liking his dream. She puts the car in the shades next to the clubhouse.

She strokes his head and gives him a kiss. She opens the window and gets out of the car.

Jax looks up form his bike and sees Riley walking towards him. He recognizes her from school but that's it. He has seen her a couple of times after that but they definitely aren't friends. He gives Tig a nod who is also looking at Riley "You go!".

Tig nodes back and gets up and walks towards her.

"Is there anything I can do for you ma'am" he jolts at his jacked. Behind Riley Chibs and Juice are getting of their bikes.

"Yeah actually you can. I'm here for the add in the paper. Ive got an appointment with Gemma" she's holding up the newspaper.

"Oh alright. Follow me love. I'll take you to Gemma" he is walking towards a small office with just one window. Riley follows him but looks over her shoulder to the car. Nic is still a sleep.

Tig opens the door and announces her. When Riley enters the room she sees a handsome women of middle age. Hair perfect tied up and wearing fashion clothing. Riley feels stupid in her jeans and top.  
Gemma signs her she van sit down. When she takes her place she notices the posters on the wall. Naked woman in very uncomfortable poses.

"So you think you are qualified to do this job?" Gemma checks out what's in front of her "You are sure you can handle this?" she grabs a cigarette and lights in. when she is taking a draft she sees Riley looking at the cigarettes.

"Want one?" Gemma offers the smokes to her but Riley just shakes her head "No thanks. I don't smoke. But I'm custom to working in a bar and I know I'm good at it".

"Not in a MC honey. Your resumé is very impressive, I gotta give you that but, well I'm not sure of you're able to keep up with us" she puts down the resumé.

"if you give me a change I'll proof I'm worthy" Riley straightens her back. Gemma starts grinning.

"That's what I needed to hear. Alright you get a change. I'm curious how long you will keep up with those idiots out there".

"Thank you for the opportunity" she holds out her hand which is getting shaking with a firm grip from Gemma.

"I'll introduce you to the gang" Gemma gets up from behind the desk and walks outside. Riley sigh, step one is put.

"Guys, get your butts over here now! Eliot get Alex!" Gemma commands. The guys walk out from the garage towards Gemma. Riley steps out of the office in to the sun. Temporarily blinded by the sun she doesn't see Juice and Chibs sharing an approving look with each other. When Riley checks out the faces she only recognizes Jax. Eliot walks towards them with behind him a blond woman.

"Riley this is Alex, she will be your boss" Ales looks at her and then back to Gemma "Ur sure she will keep up? I'm done with the new faces every week".

"I'm standing right here and I can hear and talk so you can ask me" Riley's looks confused to Alex who starts to grin.

"I'm Chibs, welcome to the MC Riley" a heavy Scottish accented voice comes from behind her. When she turns around her glare goes straightly to the scars on his face. She mumbles a hello.

"This is Juice, Eliot, Tig, Happy, Elvis and this is our v.p" he grabs Jax and pulls him in front of her "Jax".

"I know you from school" he looks at her up and down. They tend to that she notices. Her eyes stroll towards Eliot. Who looks at her blanckly. One more face she recognizes. Although she doesn't want to.

"You're still a nerd?."

"Still am" she replies

"Jesus Christ Jax. That isn't a way to greet a lady" Gemma smacks Jax in the head and he starts laughing. "Just wanted to know how she would reply".

"Hope you are satisfied" Alex intervenes "I'm Alex, short for Alexandra. I run the bar, so of there is anything you come to me".

Riley nods and shakes her hand. "You can start tonight. Is that going to be a problem?" Alex looks at the clothes Riley is wearing.

"No, I gotta find a babysitter for my son but that shouldn't be a problem".

"Holy fuck, you got a kid?" Jax looks at the car. "Yeah he is sleeping on the passenger side".

"Follow me, I'll show you the ropes inside. It'll be a slow night so good to learn" Alex wants to walk away when Eliot grabs her "Still on for tonight babe?" he kisses her and Alex starts to smile. "It's always on, you know that". He smacks her butt and the guys start to laugh. Riley raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything. She's only hoping no one will do that to her. She follows Alex to the club.

"Ya thinking she will stay long enough?" Chibs turns to Gemma. "Don't know honey. She's got the balls to fight and she wont be easily distracted".

"How long before we can sleep with her" Tig smiles.

"How 'bout never, keep yer dick in yer pants Tig" Chibs looks at him with a grim look.

"Wo easy Chibs, I'm just joking" Tig walks away with his hands in the air like he is surrendering himself to Chibs "Don't shoot the guy who she will be ending up with!".

"Interested bro?" Jax turns to look at Chibs who is shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't know Jax. Kinda like the lady but don't know what she really is".

"If you're not gonna hit it, some one else will. And that probably will be Tig or Juice" Bobby mingles himself into the conversation. Gemma rolls her eyes "Jesus guys, she just started working here. It's stupid things like that, that keeps them running for the hills. And now get back to work! I'm gonna get the little kid out of the car. It's to hot to let him stay there and she will be in for a while".

"If they don't get into a fight" Eliot looks at the closed door. He never forgets a face. And he sure as hell didn't forget hers.

"So this is the bar?" Riley looks around "Looks good".

"Thanks. My uncle and dad built it and owned it until he died last fall. My dad wasn't around much so it came to me" Alex strokes her hand across the bar.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences" Riley turns to look at Alex who has a sad look on her face.

"It's alright. My dad's still around so.. " she sighs deeply "This is the bar, this is the counter and this is the stock behind it. Make sure that when you start you have it well stocked. When they start drinking there isn't a change to go to the basement and get more. Just be prepared".

Riley nods and makes a mental note. When they drink, they drink a lot. Thats what she Is getting from this.

"The basement is through that door but when they are there you can't enter" she points towards a black door which is closed.

"Whats behind it?" she looks at the door with a lot of curiosity.

"Church" Alex answers like it isn't a big deal. She is used to this lifestyle.

"They got what up there?"

"Oh honey, you've got a lot to learn. But judging from the snappy comment you gave outside, you will do just fine. Just make sure that they understand that a NO is a NO!"

"What are they going to do. Rape me?" Riley laughs but when she sees the serious look on Alex her face she crumbles.

"You've got to be shitting me. They do that?" Alex hears the sharp tone in Riley her voice and desides to shake it off. She shakes her head "Not if you don't want to, but if they see you are having your doubts they will sure as hell try. And believe me, they will".

"Holy fuck" Riley has a blanc look on her face.

Alex starts to laugh "If you get the right one it will be a fuck from heaven".

"What time do you need me to be here?".

Alex looks at the clock "well it's 3pm now. Is it possible for you to be here at 8?".

Riley nods "Sure not a problem" she lied. It's a hell of a problem. Where is she going to find a babysitter in less then 5 hours. She doesn't know anybody here, so she can't just call someone.

"Oh en before I forget. Is it also possible for you to do morning shifts? Clean up and shit".

"Yeah sure. Not a problem. How much hours will I clock in a week?" If she has to do evenings, nights and mornings it must be a lot of hours, wich means a lot of cash.  
"If they have partys and stuff maybe up to 50 hours a week. They are the ones who pay you so be firm when they are late with the payment" Alex gives her a meaningfull look. They bar may be here's but her uncle almost lost it to the club. The payment goes through the club. Bobby being the official bookkeeper.

"We've got back rooms for your kid to sleep if you can't find a babysitter. But when there are party's the rooms are occupied and you need to clean them the next day".

"Yeah got it" her head is making overtime. It starts to look more like a brothel instead of a bar. But she needs the cash. That's what she keeps reminding herself of. She needs the cash.

"I'll explain more to you tonight. Oh and wear something more rock star and less socker mom".

Riley looks at her clothes "I think I need to go to the shop then".

"I'll take you tomorrow. SAMCRO has a budget for things like that. Just put on a short tonight, I'll have a shirt ready."

"Thanks".

"Don't thank me. Thank SAMCRO". Riley smiles and walks out of the bar into the blinding light. When she wants to walk to the car she notices that the passenger door is open en Nic is gone.

A small shriek leaves her throat and panic kicks in. No, no, it can't be she desided to run to the garage. When she set two steps she sees in the shade next to the shop, Gemma on the ground with Nic. A big puff of air leaves her lungs and she swallows her tears.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the living shit out of me" Riley walks towards Gemma.

Chibs walks out of the garage "What happened luv?".

"I couldn't find my son, I just panicked. Thats all" she grabs Nic, he is holding a miniature Harley in his hands and looks very pleased by himself.

"Mom" Nic holds up the Harley with pride "Gem".

"Yeah baby, you got this from Gemma. He's a cuty Riley. You're lucky to have him" Gemma strokes the cheek of Nic and he replies with a laugh outloud.

"I am very happy with him" she presses him close to her and Nic wraps his arms around her. There was a time she wasn't so happy with the fact that she was pregnant. He changed a lot for her. Hell he even changed her.

"If you can't find a babysitter for tonight , it's alright if you bring him with you. I'll take care of the little guy." Gemma smiles. It's a cold smile with meaning Riley doesn't understand yet.

"Thanks Gemma. He seems to like it here".

Chibs is looking at the kid in Riley's arms. He seems happy with his mother and he looks like a happy kid. Nic looks at Chibs with his green eyes and puts his arms out as if he want to touch him. Chibs puts his finger in Nic's hand and he starts to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bar night

Riley puts her car on the parking lot of the club. She gets out of the car and walks to the passenger side where Nic is anxious to get out of the car. Riley starts to laugh "Wow Nic, relax" she opens the door and Nic slips past her and runs towards the bikes.  
"Ho kiddo. Ya gonna get hurt" Chibs grabs him up and walks towards Riley.  
"He got away from me. Thanks for grabbing him" Riley takes Nic by his hand "He is kinda riled up. Normally he sleeps around seven but I have to work".  
"Ya don't have to explain anything to me luv. I see that yer ready to work indeed" he looks at her shorts and the black tank top. He nods in agreement.  
"Alex said I needed to wear things like this" Riley starts pulling her shirt down.  
"Ey Riley, you're here right in time. I could use your help with the beer. This dick over here doesn't help so I need to do it on my own" Alex walks towards a truck and starts loading things out of the truck.  
"I'll get him inside, ya need to work" Chibs slowly takes Nic out of her arms. He doesn't seem to mind when Chibs walks away with him. Riley looks concerned when Chibs walks away.

"He's a good guy, you don't have to worry about him" Alex looks up from the crates. She bumps the truck. Apparently a sign for the driver to ride away. He doesn't look at the ladies, he just pulls up and drives away.  
"An ass of a guy but he is reliable to deliver late in the evening" Alex looks at the paperwork and at the crates. In her mind she is counting the crates to make sure they are all there.  
"Don't think a lot of people want to deliver here do they?" Riley grabs a couple of crates and walks towards the door. "Not really. The guys are kinda scary" Alex sighs. Riley kicks the door with her feet but when nobody answers she put her feet against the door handle and flicks it. Alex starts to laugh "Experience enough I see".  
Riley smiles "Well the bar I used to work in Texas only had drunk people form dusk 'till dawn, so I had to learn".  
"Well you'll manage" Alex enters behind Riley and the door bangs shut behind her.  
"Oh look dear, it are the two bar wenches" Juice pokes Tig who looks up from the pool table "wench make me some beer".  
"Got my hands full" Riley walks towards the bar when Eliot grabs hold of the crates "It's alright, I will take them so you can get the ones outside".  
"Thanks" Riley breath heavily from the weight of the crates.  
"Jesus Eliot, stop being so polite. Now we have to get up from our asses and help them" Clay walks up to Riley "I'm clay, the president of this fine establishment and you are?".  
"I'm Riley" she shakes his hand and wants to walk out again. He creeps her out. She almost bumps into Happy who just walked in. Talking about scary guys, he could be the leader of the scary guys. A smile curls up her lips when she realizes she is making a story in her head.  
She looks over her shoulder and sees Nic playing with the Harley he got from Gemma. He and Jax are having fun about something because Nic starts to laugh his cute baby laugh and Jax laughs with him.  
"Doesn't that make your ovaries tingle again?" Tig stands behind her "Wanna make another".  
"Jesus Tig, knock it off" Alex says with an anger in her voice "because of you, the last three ran away. I wanna keep this one". The last one he fucked and dumped in the same hour. She ran away on a party night leaving Alex alone with a lot of bikers. Luckily Eliot and Chibs helped her out.  
"Well let's make one, make one right now Tig" Riley turns around and caresses her hand against his chest "I would love to have another kid". She sees the shocked reaction in Tig's face. She knows guys like him. Big mouth but small inside.  
Alex starts to grin and Eliot is waiting for the reaction of Tig. Chibs wants to stand up but he is held back by Bobby "Just wait brother. She knows the game". From Chibs throat comes a deep growl. Bobby looks at him surprised.  
"Well come on Tig, let's do it here where everybody can see it. Let's do it in front of my son. So he knows what pricks men are".  
"OK that's enough" Clay gets between the two of them "Not all men are pricks, Tig is the only one"  
"Hey I'm standing right here" He says, his voice with a high pitch.  
"Oh yes you are" Riley looks at him with a smirk.  
"Alright, enough out of you. Do your job and you" he points at Tig "you leave her alone! Or I will let her scratch you the next time". Juice is making an cat sound which triggers a lot of laughter from the men. Except Chibs. He is looking at Riley and Tig with a feeling that can only be describes as jealousy. What the hell is wrong with him?. He can't take his eyes of her since the moment she walked in. He isn't himself anymore.  
Riley walks towards Alex who greets her with an satisfied smile and nods "Yes you will do".  
"I can make your life a living hell lady" Tig whispers towards Riley.  
"Get In line sweety" Riley gets behind the bar and starts stocking the bar. He walks away and bangs the door on his way out. She exhales deeply.  
"Well played Riley" Eliot puts his arm around Alex "normally girls don't dare to speak up to Tig but damn... I'm impressed".  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Riley looks up to Eliot and Alex "I was so scared he was going to say yes and drag me to one of the shag rooms".  
"Shag rooms?" Alex shakes her head "That's a new one".  
"What else are they doing there? Playing domino's?" Riley starts to smile.  
"Well you didn't look scared, so I think you made yourself clear with him. Maybe when he is drunk he will try again but for now, you're clear from him". Eliot gives Alex a kiss "I'm gonna play some pool babe".

* * *

The girls work hard to stock the bar when Gemma walks in. She greets the boys and kisses Clay. "Hi honey" she looks at Chibs who is staring at the ground and then at Riley and back to the ground. Bobby is talking to him and Chibs doesn't like what he is hearing. His face is grim. "Bring us some beer Riley. We could use some!" Gemma winks at her, the boys agree and start to yell at Riley and Alex that they need beer.  
Alex sigh and starts pouring beer and Riley is putting them on a tray and brings it to the men.  
"I see you changed your clothes" Gemma looks at the short and the tank top "Didn't know you've got ink". Riley puts down the plate and looks at her tank top, now fully aware it shows a little to much. "Yeah well, I liked them so I took some".  
"I like the elf on your arm, or is it an angel?" Gemma runs her sharp nail over Riley her upper arm. "It's an elf. I drew it myself" goosebumps forming on her arm.  
"Looks good, maybe in the future you could were the MC's color and the reaper".  
Riley puts the glasses on the table and grabs the tray. She decided to ignore Gemma's comment. Mainly because she doesn't know what to say. She puts the tray on the counter and looks at Alex who is looking sharply at Gemma.  
"Is it alright if I put Nic to bed? It's already to late for him anyway. And he is starting to rub his eyes". Alex nods but doesn't take her eyes of Gemma.  
Riley walks towards Jax and Nic "Come little guy, you're off to bed".  
"But mom I don't want to sleep" Jax says with a smile while he tickles Nic "I like it way to much here" he takes Nic onto his lap and both look at Riley with puppy eyes.  
"Did you just learn that or is this a new trick up your sleeve little man" she grabs Nic of Jax's lap. Jax stands up and caresses the cheek of Nic "Good night little man. I'll see you in the morning". Nic smiles and waves at the guys when Riley walks him to the 'shag rooms'. "Take the last one on the left. It's my old room. Sheets are clean there" Jax calls after her. Riley nods and mouths a thank you.

* * *

"What's up with you and Gemma? If you don't mind me asking" Riley looks up at Alex. They're in the basement getting food supplies for breakfast the next morning. Gemma just sprung at them that she wants a breakfast with the gang and Alex growled but agreed.  
"She is pissed 'cause I don't want to sell the bar to the MC. The bar is my life, it was my dads and uncle and now it is mine. That's what pisses her off. And the fact I'm Eliot's old lady. Well sort of".  
"Wait, you're what?" Riley almost drops the meat on the floor.  
Alex starts laughing "Well when you date one of the gang or married to one you turn in to someones old lady. That means the other members can't touch you and if something happens the whole gang drops into your protection."  
"Why would someone need protection?" Riley grabs the cheese  
"You're not from around here are you?" Alex grabs a crate and tells her to put everything in the crate.  
"I was born here but left when my mom divorced from my dad 20 years ago. I lived in Detroit for about 14 years. Then I came home to Charming to bury my mom. My dad was at the funeral but when I wanted to talk to him he was gone. So I went to the old family home but the new owner told me he moved to Baytown in Texas so I moved there but couldn't find him. And well 2 weeks ago I came back to Charming with a kid and flat broke".  
"What happened that you had to come back to this shit hole" Alex puts everything in the crate. She looks up at Riley who is trying to find words.  
"Life. That's what happened. I met a guy from whom I thought was the man of my life. But I definitely wasn't his first choice. He fucked other woman when I was at home with Nic and if I said something about it he hit me. So after the last hit, I got sick and tired of it and ran" Riley sighs "I have a cheap ass apartment 'cause I can't afford anything else and need the cash to support my son and myself".  
"If you need anything I can try to help you, it ain't that big a deal. Or you ask Tig to marry you" Alex starts to laugh. Riley looks at her with a faint smile "Very funny. Did their parents really name them like that?".  
"No of course not. Tig's real name is Alex, Chibs is called Filip , Jax is Jackson, Elvis is Bobby and Juice is Juan Carlos. Juice is a sweet guy, young and stupid sometimes but he tries. We don't call them by their real names, we just use the short ones" Alex smiles of the thought of Eliot "And then there is Eliot. He's a former hit man for some guy called Munroe and he used to work with my dad. They used to steal from the rich and give it back to the rightful owner."  
"Some sort of modern Robin Hood" Riley smiles at the thought of Eliot in a stretchy green pants. She knows a whole different Eliot then she saw tonight. Apparently he didn't recognized her. Or at least he's good at hiding it.

"And then there is Gemma. She is fucked up crazy. Just make sure you never get in business with her. She is insane. She first married Jax his dad-".  
"John. I knew the family when I lived here. I went to school with Jax".  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Well when John died she married Clay. She fell in love with the best friend. Some say they were fucking before but they don't say it out loud".

They look at each other in silence. Makes sense when you fall in love so short after someones death. She heard her mother talking about it on the phone with someone. She always stayed in contact with Charming. As a little girl Riley fantasized it was her father she was keeping contact with but when she grew older it just didn't make sense anymore and she learned the hard way that her old man didn't care about her. Her mom told her about the things the club used to do when they lived in Charming.  
"Is it true that they do more then just... well you know" that came out wrong, shameful she looks at the ground.  
"Weird question to ask when yer just new here".  
Alex and Riley look at the stairs in horror. Chibs bends down to look at Riley and then his eyes move from Riley to Alex. "Eliot needs ya upstairs. I'll help the lady" with a few steps he's down in the basement. Riley just notices that he is very tall and she does not want to be alone with him in the basement. Where no one can hear her.  
Alex nods at Chibs and when she passes by Riley she slightly touches her arm saying it's OK. She whispers "Remember what I said. He's OK".

When Chibs looks at Riley he sees fear in her eyes. The last thing he wants is for her to be afraid of him. "There's no reason to be scared 'cher" Chibs puts a hand on her shoulder "I understand why ya would think there is something going on". He feels her breathing calm down but in her eyes he sees something else. Something fierce. He doesn't know the story behind her but something happened.

"I just.. I never meant to.." Riley starts to stammer and starts to twirl with her feet. Chibs likes the way she can be all 'I will kill you' when she talks to Tig but gets nervous when she is talking to him.

"Relax Riley, yer breaking over yer words" his hand gently strokes the hair out of her face and cups the back of her neck "Ya should were yer hair in a tail more often. Looks good luv".

Riley arches her eyebrow. "Euhm thanks?". "Why are ya so shy when I say something to ya sweetheart" he tilts her face towards his with his index finger under her chin "I won't hurt ya"

He can see she had a lot of shit in her life and there are some things she doesn't talk about. He just met her today but silently he is hoping she will trust him enough one day and she will tell him.  
"Because you say all those things and the only thing I'm waiting for is the smack in my face" Riley sighs.  
He doesn't know what to say. So the ex used to hit her. He let's go of her face and grabs the crate in front of her. There are no words that can convince a lady after she has been kicked down, that not everybody is like her ex. Maybe he is like her ex. He never hit a woman but he sure did kill people for less. He turns around and walks to the stairs. He has the feeling he has to say something to her "Don't know what yer man did to ya but we handle things differently here. If ya want answers on questions feel free to ask me". He walks up the stairs to the club.  
After taking a deep breath she walks up the stairs. She bumps into Alex who is waiting in the hall.  
"You alright?" she looks at Riley as if she is hurt "Did he do anything?"

Riley shakes her head. Feeling creaped out but reassured he won't hurt her like Brick did.

"Come we're gonna have some fun. That's something we need. You've been through a lot Riley" Alex grabs her hand and pulls her to the bar. When they enter all eyes are on them and some guys start whistling.

"Had some fun downstairs?" Bobby starts to laugh and you can see the over thinking in his head.

"Yes we loved it, I even think Chibs liked it. Didn't you love" Alex winks to Riley and walks to the bar.  
Riley is just standing there feeling uncomfortable. Looking at the faces who are smiling to her. A predatory smile. She sees Tig looking at her like he is undressing her in his mind. Judging the smile, she would be almost naked. She turns on her heals towards the bar.

"Jesus Christ, they look at me like I'm sort of candy" Riley starts to clean up the bar.

"You're some sort of candy" Alex starts laughing "And they think your pussy can do tricks".

"But it can..It can bite" Riley starts to grin "hard".

"If that is your trick honey, I dare you to try it on me" Tig's standing next Riley. His hand on her butt.

"It ain't my butt who's the trickster" Riley turns and looks at him "Tig is it?".

He nods "Yes, it's Tig. And when you're here longer, you'll know that I'm the one to come to".

"Apparently I've got more then one address I can go to" she turns her head towards Chibs who is talking to Happy. Riley gets the shot glasses from under the bar and winks at Alex "party time!". She needs a drink. She needs a whole bottle.

"Party time Boys!" Alex poors the shot glasses "Tequila for all".

* * *

"Mommy no" Nic is shaking his head. "Come on Nic, you gotta eat baby" Riley is trying to feed him some of the bread Gemma baked.

"Looks like he doesn't want it. Can I try?" Gemma smiles at Nic "Sometimes you need to make it a game".

"Good luck" Riley steps aside. Knowing that even Gemma can't feed Nic if he doesn't want to. She looks at Gemma trying to feed him. He keeps shaking his head and looking at the door. She tried it with sweet words, hard words, plane rides but Nic just doesn't want to eat. Every time Gemma comes close he just shakes his head and looks around Gemma to the door. Riley's following his gaze but the door is still closed.

"I wanted to thank you for making a breakfast on such a short notice" Gemma smiles. You're one scary woman is the only thing Riley can think of. When the door opens Nic starts to laugh but apparently it isn't the person he is looking for. He looks at Gemma who is still trying to feed him. Bread in her hair and jell-o on her hand. She has the patience of a saint with Nic.

Alex walks in with Eliot. Armed and they look happy. "Hey you're here already?" Alex says surprised. Shit she didn't sleep here with one the guys did she? She feels protective over Riley. She walks into a nest of t-Rex's and has no idea. There is one thing that bothers her though. The way she looks at Eliot. Like she knows him, like they know each other.

"Yeah I helped Gemma make some breakfast. And Nic was awake very early so I just got up"

"Did you even go home last night?" Alex let's go of Eliot who is giving her a kiss as if his life depends on it. She likes the way he puts his lips on hers and when he lets go it tingles a little.

"Public show of affection people. You might want to turn your head" Juice walks in and starts laughing. "One day Eliot, people will think yer stuck on 'er face" Chibs is standing in the doorway. Leaning against the door post. His sunglasses masking his eyes. He's wearing his work shirt underneath the clubs patch. She saw how those two eyed each other last night. He's a good guy but he will always be a SAMCRO.  
Nic starts laughing and kicking and putting his hands towards the door. Alex looks at Riley and sees the confusion on Riley her face. Both turn there heads towards Nic and see him laughing and waving. From the looks of it he is waving to Juice and Chibs.

"Good morning Riley" Chibs takes down his sunglasses and shift them to his forehead.

"Good morning Chibs" Riley smiles and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Classic seduction move, Alex starts to grin.  
"Well hello Alex. Well hello Chibs" Alex arched her eyebrow.

"Good morning Alex luv" Chibs bows down and Alex starts to laugh. "Come on bro, we need to go to church" Juice slaps Chibs on the back of his patch.

"Oh hell no! Riley and I made breakfast. First eat then business!" Gemma puts her hands in her side "This little man doesn't want to eat either. So you guys gotta make it up for him".

"Looks like Nic is busy trying to get into the club" Eliot points out smiling "He's one happy kid Riley". Alex looks from Riley to Eliot. It's starting to look like those two know eachother. But when she asked last night he denied.

"Yeah now he is, when it is 4 in the morning he ain't" Riley yawns. She didn't go home last night 'cause she didn't want to wake up Nic. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed for fear of waking him up if she made one noise. She decided to sleep on the couch but as comfy as it looks, it definitely isn't. The guys talked about cro-eaters and banging them so the show in her head wrote itself. Hoping they clean there shit when they are done but judging the men.. she was almost sure they didn't. Last night she met Piney and Opie. Father and son involved with the club. Piney started to get nervous when Riley told him her name. She didn't think it was something weird. He was an old guy who probably didn't like new people in the club. Last night she learned a lot of things. But she also made a mental note to ask Alex what the hell a cro-eater is. They talked about it a lot and what she heard it sounds a lot like groupies or hookers. This morning Gemma woke her up and asked if she would help with making breakfast. She decided it would be a good thing to start knowing Gemma and get to hear a little of the club. She learned that there are prospects. Bikers who hadn't earned their patch yet. And that Clay and Piney are part of the first 9. Gemma explained that the first 9 were the founders of SAMCRO. That her first husband John Teller was also a co-founder and when he died she fell in love with Clay.

They talked about Riley's time in Detroit and Baytown. Riley didn't talk about her time in Boston where she met Eliot and Nate Ford who turned out to be Alex her dad, and a brother of one of the co-founders. She didn't tell everything but it seemed Gemma knew a lot. Like she did some Google search on her. They talked about Tig and Chibs and Alex and Eliot. Alex met Eliot through her dad. She introduced him to the club and Jax liked him from the start. It didn't take long before Eliot had gone from prospect to a patch member. He was a favorite of Chibs.

"Hey Riley. Are you there?" Tig is waving in front of her "Damn girl look like you were out of the world".

"Just thinking Tig" she thought of all the things she heard and tried to remember. Boys and there stupid nicknames.

"I asked if you could make this more often. I liked the eggs" Tig smiles politely. What just doesn't make sense because according to Gemma he just can't be nice without wanting something, she sees Alex signing her to come to the kitchen.

"Thanks Tig. Put the plates on the counter so we can clean them up when you're done" she taps Tig's arm as a friendly gesture and walks towards Alex. In the corners of her eyes she sees Chibs with Nic. She stops to take a good look. Holy shit, he's got him eating.  
With a smile from ear to ear she walks towards Alex "Jesus, Chibs got Nic eating. I've been fighting him for months to eat and I'm here one day and he starts to eat".

"Yeah I saw. I wanted to ask you something" Alex changing the tone in her voice from friendly to serious "Did you go home last night?".

"No I slept here, I didn't want to wake up Nic. He was sound a sleep so I stayed here. It won't happen again I'm sorry" she apologizes. "No.. no it's OK if you sleep here. That ain't it but the bar is mine but the rooms ain't. So if you sleep here, you sleep on their turf. So their rules apply and well since your no cro-eater -"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you about that. What the fuck is a cro-eater?"

Alex start to grin "Well you never want to become one, that's for sure. They belong to the club. Get my drift?" Alex arches her eyebrow "They are MC property".

"You mean as hookers?" Riley says in disgust. So it is true. They have hookers who fuck them and everyone who belongs to the club. Jesus Christ that isn't a thing she wants her son in. Good thing she found a babysitter. Well Gemma did, Jax has a babysitter for his two sons and Gemma said Riley could use the babysitter as long as she found her own. Gemma said it would be best because Riley will be busy with the club and by the look of all this, it will be one who needs 24-7 attention.

"Yes, like hookers. And Riley, if it ever happens and you get involved with one of the guys. Even if you're their old lady, they will sleep with other woman. That's what they do".

"What about Eliot? And by the way that's disgusting. And the lady's?" loathing is visible on Riley's face.

"No he is the only one who doesn't do it. Yes it is disgusting but it is a club thing. Never mingle in it. Please don't" Alex grabs Riley her arm and judging by Alex her face it is pretty serious. Riley just nods in agreement. Her head judging all of them for fucking around.

* * *

The guys are in the garage when Riley and Alex are cleaning everything and making everything in order for the party tonight. Music blasting from the speakers. Door wide open so clean air can get it. The ladies sing along with old rock songs like acdc's Hell Bells and Highway to Hell. Once in a while some of the guys take a look inside. Eliot just went to look, he wants to talk to Riley. He needs to talk to her. He has to explain and he needs to know what happened. Why she left in the middle of the night while he and Nate were downstairs. He knows who she is running from and he just wants to say that he would have protected her if it had come to that point. Now her being here complicates things a lot. He knows things she doesn't and last night he got to a point he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything but when he walked downstairs she was there with Chibs. That guy has got the hots for her, that's something even a blind guy could see. They talked about making a move, Eliot decided to help Chibs. At least he knows Riley better then any other of them. Hell he even knows her better then she knows herself.

* * *

It's late in the evening when Riley is sweeping the floor for the last time. Alex warned her a couple of times not to get close to the pictures on the wall. They will flip if she breaks one of the photo's. When Alex warned her again she just looks at her and tells her she ain't an idiot. When she looks at the pictures she sees they are mugshots. Jesus is there anything normal about these guys. Which idiot would be happy with his own mugshot. Well she wasn't happy with hers. Taken twice. She sighs and wants to grab the broom when her eyes spots a picture of some guy. She stares at the picture. He has a very familiar face. She knows she has seen this picture before. She turns to Alex to ask who this guy is but then the door opens and the guys walk out of the "church". Tig walks by her and smacks her ass "Hey sugar". Chibs is behind him and hits him on the head "That's not the reason to treat a lady ya jerk". Happy starts to laugh "I'll defend her honor. Hell I'll defend Alex her honor to. No man should screw around with these two fine pieces of -"  
"Think very carefully what your about to say Happy" Eliot walks towards Chibs who started to mock Tig and Happy. "Expensive hardware?" Happy says sarcastically. "Sounds good to me" Eliot slaps Happy's back "Now get your ass in the ring and fight Tig".  
The guys walk towards the parking lot of Teller Morrow.

* * *

When Riley sees Piney, she grabs his arm "Piney, sir, can I ask you something?". He looks at her hand around his arm. He knows she won't let go. She looks like her old man.  
"What's the question sweetheart?" in his mind he already knows what she is about to ask.  
"Who's this man on the photo? He looks so familiar" Shit that's exactly what he didn't want to talk about. "That's one of the co founders of this club".

"Yeah I get that but who is he? " she ain't letting go. He starts to sigh, alright truth time "That's Daniel Ford. He's Alex's uncle. Her father and he were brothers".

"He looks so damn familiar" Riley looks at the picture again, recognition on her face.

"That's maybe because if you look in the mirror you see the same face" Piney checks her reaction. Slowly it is catching on.  
"What?! You mean I look like a -". There it is.. it hit in.

"HE'S MY DAD! That's why he looks so familiar" Piney watches her walk towards her bag and grabing her wallet. She takes out a picture and stares at it for a while. When she walks towards the photo's on the wall he sees she is holding a picture of a man and a woman. Judging by the fact it was in her purse it must been her parents.

"But that's impossible, my mom never said anything about this. She hated SAMCRO" she looks from the picture in her hand to the picture on the wall.

Piney hears Alex breathing and sees she is as white as a ghost "You're Daniel's daughter?".  
"No, no way. This just can't be true" Riley shakes her head in disbelieve.

"It's true Riley. I saw it right away when I met you. You look like your father. Fuck even Alex and you look a like" Piney sits down on the couch and put the oxigen tube in his nose.

Outside the noise gets harder and they hear laughter. The party started.

"Jesus. Mother fucker" Riley throws the picture on the floor "They all fucking lied to me. What am I some illegitimate daughter of some biker asshole".

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady!" Clay steps out of his office "Daniel was a legendary man!".

"Yeah very legend. He didn't even care about me. If he was with this club why did he move to Baytown?" he hears the demand in her voice.

* * *

Alex steps next to Riley and puts a hand on her shoulder. Not because she needed it but she was afraid she would attack Clay. She texted Eliot to come inside 'cause she needs help.  
"He never moved to Baytown. When you were in town he tried to protect you -" Piney sighs.

"Protect me? My mom just died, she wanted to be buried her so I dragged her body all the way to fucking Charming. I see him and the asshole disapears. Why did those people say he moved to Baytown?".

"Because he asked them to lie and they did. He did care about you Riley. He really did".

"Well he has one hell of way to show it" Alex mumbles, mad at her uncle for never telling her. Mad at her father for not telling she has a niece. Behind them a door opens but they pay no attention to it.

Riley moves her hand over her face "Jesus. Fuck. You can't tell me he cared. Where the hell was he all that time".

"Didn't you think it was weird that they let you go out of jail after 6 months at the hand of a 'technicality'?" Eliot leans against the door. Alex turns around and raises her eyebrow "You knew?". Eliot nods his head quietly. Alex looks at Riley who is shaking no towards Eliot. What the hell is going on with those two.

"I have to Riley. Alex deserves the truth". Alex her heart just skipped a beat. She knew it. They had something together. Jesus she came here to get him back?

"You two lovers?" is the only she can think of saying.

"What? Jesus Christ, Alex no!" Eliot raises his arms to proof his point. "I think it will be wise if you sit down" he looks Alex straight in the eyes "You two Riley".

The girls sit down next to Piney. "Listen Riley, your dad loved your mom but she couldn't handle it so she left to Detroit" Piney puts his hand on her knee "I know it's hard but we tried to take care of you and your mom".  
"Alex babe, I haven't been honest with you when you asked me if I knew Riley. I do know her and I know her pretty well. We met in Detroit. I was working for Damian Munroe. Her boyfriend back then was a weapon dealer. He framed her with the help of Munroe"  
he shifts his gaze from Alex to Riley "I'm so sorry Riley. I knew what they were up to but, I just couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry you went to jail because of that" he grabs Alex her hands "after that I left Munroe's crew and found Nate. He said he had a special assignment and that we needed to protect a girl. It took us two years before we found the girl and when we did it turned out to be Riley". Alex looks at Riley who sitting with her head in her hands.  
"Is Nic your son?" Alex asks quietly afraid of the answer. "No, Nic is Brick Quinn's son. He is who we have to protect her from" his gaze changing for Alex to Chibs. Chibs nods in agreement.

In the time Eliot started to explain everything to Alex. Clay signaled Tig, Chibs, Juice and Bobby to come in.

"How did he get me out of jail?" Riley's voice cracked like she was about to cry. And from the look on her face she was very close on the edge.

"He made a deal with an ATF agent. With the same one who put you in jail" Clay grabs a file from underneath the pool table. It was an old file with dust on it and coffee stains, he handed it to Riley "I think you and Alex need to read this".

Eliot could see Riley wasn't terrified. It was anger what was showing on her face. Maybe she just connected the dots. He was scared of the reaction of Alex though. They promised never to lie to each other and here he was. Telling a story he held back from her.  
"Your dad was heartbroken when he heard you got into trouble again in Baytown. He thought Baytown would be save. He didn't know you would meet Brick" Eliot puts his hair behind his ear. "Look Riley, we tried. I left Damian Munroe because of what happened to you. Nate Ford found me and helped me get to who I am. And thanks to that I met the most beautiful girl in the world. And I've got a good family now" all the men start to scowl a hell yeah.  
"When he heard of Brick and what he did, he put Nate on the case to get you out of there but you were already gone.. And gave him a beauty of a black eye on your way out by the way. We tried to keep you save. Orders from your dad and SAMCRO". He saw Alex calming down. But Riley was still as stoïc and her breathing rapedly. She clenched her hands together. Alex gently grabs her hands and Riley looks at her sideways and Eliot sees she has tears in her eyes.  
"So you're telling me he did care?" she squeezes Alex her hand lightly. Eliot and Piney nod simultaneously.  
"I need some fresh air" she gets of the couch and walks outside into the noise.

Bobby taps Chibs his arm "Now's your time bro". Chibs turns and follows Riley outside.

Eliot takes place next to Alex. She is staring in to nothing "I'm so sorry Alex, but I couldn't tell. I promised I wouldn't tell".  
Alex whispers that it is OK and puts her head on his shoulder. That being a cue for the others to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Daniel's surprise

_Author's note: Well chapter 3 is here. Decided to change the writing style a little. Enjoy! _

* * *

Chibs quickens his pace. He decided to walk after Riley, well Bobby decided it for him. He almost loses her in the crowd when he sees that she is entering the garage. She looks around scanning the crowd and then walks in. well that's kinda curious isn't it. Chibs walks past some of the MC's finest cro-eaters but he doesn't care, he doesn't want to see them. He wants to know what Riley's up to. When he gets close to the garage side door he also checks the surroundings. He sees Juice sitting alone outside. Like he's in a deep thought. Chibs sighs, jail changed them. Jail changed Juice. He will deal with that later. When he opens the door he sees Riley sitting in his own workstation. She flicked on the light above his workbench. Slowly he walks towards her trying not to make any noise. When he comes close he sees she is reading some papers, the file Clay handed her is laying on the ground.  
"I know you're there" she turns her head towards Chibs "for someone who wants to do it quietly, you make hell of a noise".

He steps out of the shadow "I'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to scare" well that was a lie. He just wants to know what she's up to. He doesn't know how to comfort someone other then himself. That's why he and Fiona never got back together.

"You didn't scare me Chibs" she turns around and starts reading again. Well that went well.  
He sighs " 'R ya OK sweetheart?" he steps towards her ending up next to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder. When she turns he could see she has been crying "I'm so sorry Riley". She just nods and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

" Yeah. I just imaged a different dad. Not a biker god" she rests her hand on the bench and sighs deeply "It was..." silence fills the room "It was easier when I didn't know".

He moves his hand from her shoulder to her back "Listen Riley, I knew yer Da, he was a good man. He cared a lot about ya and yer mother. He just didn't know how to show it" he was telling the truth, Daniel was a good man. He would do anything for the club, for his family. "I was just a prospect from Belfast when Mari-Ann left. But I could see that it broke yer Da" he caresses her back, which seems to calm her down.

"Mom told me all those horror story's about SAMCRO. She never said we left because of one" Chibs gently grabs her other shoulder, facing her towards himself "Look Riley, it will never change, the past is the past. He's yer Da, that never change. Best thing is to except and live with it" she starts to cry and he pushes her against him, her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around her and dares to take a peak at the letters in the file Clay gave to her. One paper standing out more then the others, it was a deed to a house and a club. He needs to take a better look but he doesn't want to let her go.

"Chibs?" her soft voice suppressed by the collar of his leather jacket. "Yes luv?".

"If you want to read the letters... I'll let you" she moves her head up a little to face him.

He turns his head towards her. Their lips close to each other, he could feel her breathing go faster. They look at each other in silence. He moves in and softly their lips touch. Her hands moving over his back towards his neck. He looses his grip and they start kissing. His left hand sliding down and his right hand grabs her neck. God he wanted to do this since the moment he saw her. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her. She pushes herself towards him and he could feel her breast pressing against his chest. He wants to take her. He wants her here on his work bench or on his bike he doesn't care, he wants her now. With pain and difficulty he moves his hands of her back and start pulling on his jacket to get if off. There lips don't leave each other alone and her soft tongue is playing with his. It was blowing his mind. His jacket falls on the ground and her hands start caressing his chest. He turns her around and pushes her with her back against the bench. He moans a deep growl. He feels her shiffer but then she stops and instantly he misses her lips on his. She looks at him with a look he could only describe as regret. "Oh" she turns her head and takes a step to the side. Taking all her warmth with her. He wants to hold her, kiss her, and to his shame he wanted to have sex with her but he could see it was over. The moment was gone. She turns around to the bench and grabs all the papers and hands it over to Chibs. "I need them back once you've read them". He takes them from her. He takes one step to cover the distance between them. He puts his hand behind her head and kisses her. He kisses her like he never kissed someone before. He puts everything in this kiss just to make sure she knows he likes her. When he slowly backs away she looks surprised "I like that look better then yer guilt look. Never feel guilty luv. If I didn't liked it I wouldn't have returned it" he turns around and walks away. That's not what he wanted to do, walk away. But if he would have stayed, he would have jumped her and that would probably be judged as rape.

* * *

Eliot is holding Alex close to him. Both aren't saying a word. They just look in a far distance. He listens to her breathing, it comforts him. There were times things went extremely different for Eliot Spencer. He worked with a murderous maniac. When he got out of that life he knew he had scared someone for life. That someone being Riley. He knew what Damian had planned, he knew what her boyfriend planned. It would be a simple gun drop and exchange, with her as the get a way driver. He heard them talking on the phone when Damian thought no one was there. He said that he would call the cops to report a fake gun drop on the same location were Riley was waiting for her boyfriend. He wanted to tell her bit he was certain Damian would have killed him. And her probably to. When he heard that Riley was held in custody and she was facing 3 years he just quite. He told Damian he wanted out and he left that night. Damian didn't say a word but he was pretty sure that if they would meet again he would kill him. And then he met Nathan Ford. He was looking for a hitter for his crew of mischiefs. He decided to go for it and he worked with him for a couple of years before he met Alex. She just showed up in his life. She got back from some relationship gone wrong and she crashed at her dad's house. It was love on first sight. Well at least for him it was. She didn't care for him, until later. When Alex left for Charming to help her uncle with the bar, the didn't see each other for a little while. Then came Riley. She was the project all the secrecy was about. Nate talking on the phone late in the evenings, sometimes yelling on the phone.

Alex starts so snore a little and Eliot starts to smile. She's finally a sleep. He doesn't want to wake her up so he decides to pick her up and put her in one of the rooms.

When she is in bed, Eliot wants nothing more then sleep next to her. Caress her, stroke her hair, cuddle. But he knows that if he is there in the morning when Alex wakes up, she will kill him. They made one deal. Don't lie to each other and he lied over a very important part in his life. He closes the door and walks towards the bar. He starts cleaning up when he hears the door. He looks up and sees Chibs walking in.

"I need to talk to ya" he is waving papers in front of Eliot.

"What the hell is that?" he looks at he papers in Chibs his hand "Riley's papers?".

Chibs nods "She said I could read them but I'm sure yer interested in them to".  
"Did you threaten her?" Eliot looks at Chibs who is shaking his head "No she said I could read them, she want them back when I'm done".

"Are you sure? You walked after her, Riley ain't the girl to give up things that easy".

"Believe me bro, she really gave them to me. I thought ya would be interested!" he sits down on the couch. He starts looking through the papers "i think we should start with this one". He holds up the paper, Eliot sits next to him and grabs it out of his hand. "What's this?".

"Daniel's way of making sure his daughter got his stuff. It's the deed to the bar and clubhouse" Chibs looks at the papers in his hand. He spreads them out over the table "Letters, papers to a house, the clubhouse, the bar and some birth thing".

"Alex is definitely not going to like this shit. And what did you just say? Clubhouse" Eliot's looking at the paper in his hand. It's a letter to Riley and her mother. The first few lines said that Daniel was sorry for letting things fall apart and that he made sure Riley would have a good future with the club.

"Jesus Christ, she owns the clubhouse. Our clubhouse Eliot. We're screwed" Chibs puts the letter down "maybe we should make some copies, just to make sure".

"I'm more worried about the bar. It's Alex lifework. Damn it" Eliot throws the paper on the floor "damn it Chibs, how the hell are we going to do this".

Chibs looks alarmed "Oh shit, Clay gave her the papers. That means he knows". Oh crap he forgot. He completely forget it was Clay who gave the papers to Riley and told Alex she wanted to read it to. Jesus, he is sick. "Now what?" Eliot looks at Chibs with despair in his eyes. "I don't know brother, I'll go talk to Riley about what she wants" he gets up and walks out the door. This went south very fast. He grabs the paper about the bar and walks to church. He makes a couple of copies and puts the original back in the stack of other papers. He doesn't know what Riley's intake is but he sure as hell isn't gonna let Alex loose her bar.

* * *

Riley grabs Chibs jacket of the ground and puts it on Chibs workbench. She looks around the bench and sees some pictures of him and the gang. She sighs, she doesn't want to leave his jacket here. She grabs it and flicks the light whole walking for the garage door. When she leaves the garages she sees some girls with almost no clothing on their body's. Jesus Christ, is this some whore house? She walks by them but one of the girls grab her arm.

"you Chibs old lady?" she wears black eye make up and has porn blond hair. Wearing a see-through mesh top and for as far as Riley can see it looks like a handkerchief is covering her crotch.

"No you?" she doesn't have a smart come back, she is just to flabbergasted to say something. The apparently cro eater looks at her and her eyes moves from top to bottom.

"Don't see what's the fuss about. You ain't no cro eater and you ain't no special".

"You got problems with the kings English? Maybe if you would read and learn instead of using your pussy, you would be able to form normal sentences" mediately regretting she said it. The woman looks at her with anger on her face.

"I fucked Chibs more often then you did. And I'm sure he will come back for more" she grabs her crutch and Riley looks at her in disgust.

"You want a medal for that Ima?" Juice walks up to Riley and puts a hand on her shoulder "Wouldn't piss of the girl who's responsible for your booze". He shifts his hand from her shoulder to her back en pushes her softly away from that girl who apparently is called Ima.

"Thanks" she looks at him and she theres something going on with him.

"You're welcome, Ima is one crazy bitch" he looks over his shoulder and then looks at Riley and smiles "I didn't properly introduced myself. I'm Juan Carlos, they call me-".

"Juice. I heard. Nice meeting you Juan" she shakes his hand and smiles. She doesn't know what to think of him but he looks nice and she could use nice right about now.

"What ya doin' with Chibs his jacket?" he looks at the jacket in her hands.

"You can see it is Chibs?" she checks out the jacket "I couldn't even see them apart of they had name cards on them".

Juice starts laughing "Chibs is the only one with brown leather underneath the patch and well I saw him enter the garage and walk out without his jacket".

"Ah you connected the dots. I like a guy who can connect the dots" Riley start to laugh.

"Is it true what Eliot told about you?" he looks at her and sits down far from the noise. He points at the crate next to him and Riley sits down.

She stares into nothing "If you don't want to talk about it it's OK" he grabs her hand.

"No, it's OK but it brings back to much memories. But yeah I met Eliot in Detroit, he worked for some asshole" she sighs. Brings back to much damn hurting memories. But she knows pushing them away doesn't work anymore. She knows she has to be tough or else they will treat her like an wounded animal.

"Did you really not now what your boyfriend was up to?"

Riley looks at Juice sideways "Honest? No I didn't. I though he wanted to get a cup of coffee. So I was waiting for him outside a coffeehouse when the cops rolled in and arrested me. They didn't tell me what it was for but I knew it had something to do with him".

"I need a drink how about you?" Riley gets up and walks toward an outside bar and grabs a tequila for her and a beer for Juice. When she walks back she sees Juice watching her every move. OK that creeps her out a little. She hands him the beer and takes place next to him.

"But you got out in 6 months" juice takes a sip from the beer "didn't you think that was weird?"

"I was 21 when I they arrested me and 22 when I came out. I don't know dead squat. When they said it was due to a technicality they had to let me go I believed it. Didn't think my biker dad pulled some strings".

"You know that your insulting your dad right now?" Juice takes a another sip never taking his eyes of Riley.

"No I didn't know. You guys don't like to be called bikers?"

"Neh it's OK" he shifts his eyes from Riley to the clubhouse "then what happened?".

"My mom died-" she looks to the ground trying not to cry "she died two days before I got out" she swallows her tears "heart attack" she whispers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mom died a couple of years ago. Miss her everyday" Juice grabs his wallet and takes out a picture of a woman with a baby on her arm "this is me with my mom. It's the only thing I have, when I turned prospect for the MC she broke all contact".

"What about your dad?"she takes the picture out of his hands and stares at the woman. One happy family.

"I don't know my dad" Riley looks at Juice, he's lying. She doesn't know why but she feels it. He's lying to her. He takes the picture and puts it in his wallet. "what did you do when you heard your mother died?".

"I arranged the funeral and found a letter that she wanted to be buried in Charming so I took her to Charming. My dad was at the funeral, did you know?. I spotted him for miles away. He didn't wear his patch he was dressed as a funeral director. When I wanted to walk over to him he was gone. I even went to the rising sun but they said -"

"Rising sun? What the hell is the rising sun?" Juice takes a last sip from his beer.

"Our home, that's how we used to call it. House of the rising sun. something my dad made up. Don't know why he did that" she starts to smile "he was a good dad before my mom and he got divorced. I remember a lot of thing we did do together, like riding a bike. Never did that again though".

"I liked your dad, he was a nice guy. To Clay I'm just a hacker and that's it but he... I don't know he excepted me for what I was" both stare into nothing.

"Do you know why people told me he was in Baytown?" why do people talk about him like he was such a good guy. Sure she knew her dad from things she remembered when she was 8 but that's it. Everybody says they like him so much but she doesn't get it.

"I think he wanted to protect you. I can't think of anything else. You should ask Piney when he gets down again".

"Down?"

"Yeah he's up the cabin. After you walked out he left for the cabin. He's there a lot".

"You two having fun?" Tig walks towards them with in his hand a glass of tequila and two beers "thought you two could need a drink. Or at least one adult".

"Fuck off Tig we're just talking" Juice takes the beer and looks at Tig with anger in his eyes.

"Wo brother, calm down. I thought I could join this party to make it a mènage á trois. You know I like you Juice" he puts his beer down and attacks Juice. Beer flying all over the place. The two men roll over the floor laughing and pretending to fight. Sometimes they are just children. "doesn't that make you want to join them" shocked she looks next to her to find Happy staring at the guys on the floor. "Not really" she shrugs her shoulders "nah doesn't look inviting enough".

"Everything OK with you?" he looks at her and a little voice in her head says run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. But she doesn't. Of course not she's stupid enough to stay. Stay for what? Quality time with Alex?, her new found niece. Living her dad's dream?. Chibs?

"Yeah, nothing I can't manage" she drinks her tequila in one shot. She notices happy is still looking at her.

"That was a lot to handle Riley. If something is up you can come to me" He smiles friendly. Or at least he tries. It still creeps her out. The two on the floor are finally done. Nobody won, they get up and start laughing.

"Party without me lads?" she hears the Scottish heavy accent behind her. Her fingers clenching into the leather in her hands. She turns around and just smiles. Not able to say something that wouldn't sound like a 12 year old school girl. Not opening her mouth afraid it will only give a giggle. Jesus Christ, Riley.  
She sighs without anyone hearing it "I found your jacket" she hands it over to him. He looks at her and she feels like his eyes are burning into her soul. Or is it the tequila. Riley never was a good drinker. Two shots and she feels light headed, three and she's drunk. How much did she have? She took one when she went to the garage. One with Juice and one from Tig.

"Thanks for watching it luv, glad ya took care of me" a smirk smile cracks his face.

Is it OK if I stroke your hair? Kiss your lips? Let your hands stroll over my body? If I suck your...

Jesus Riley what the hell? She tries to snap out of it but Chibs is still eying her. She turns her head towards Tig to cool down but seeing him standing there with the same smirk as Chibs doesn't make her feel comfortable. She feels weird. She feels...

and then it went black.

* * *

When Alex woke up it was still dark outside, she felt next to her and found Eliot's warm body. She turns around gently and pushes herself into his warmth. Last night's a blur but it's coming back. Riley is her niece and Eliot is a lier. But he did it to protect her. A inner battle is followed but when Eliot wakes up and turns to her she forgets the inner battle. His hair sprung wild and sleep in his eyes.

"You slept OK babe?" he yawns as if he's answering his own question. Alex just nods and strokes his cheek. "I love you" she kisses his soft warm lips. She feels something pushing towards her leg "Jesus Eliot. With one kiss?". He starts grinning "with you it's just one look" he kisses her back and gently pushes his hard on against her leg. She shakes her head in disbelieve "You just woke up". "If you don't want to it's OK. I will stop. As long as you ain't saying stop I will keep trying". She starts to laugh and pushes him on his back and shifts her legs over his hard on. He starts to moan and which turns her on more. She sits on him and caresses his chest. His muscular chest under her fingertips. She strokes the shirt and when her fingers reach his navel he moans again. This time more like a growl. She feels his dick getting harder under her. She moves down to his knees keeping her fingers on his abdomen. She softly draws circles and she could feel the goosebumps on his body. He opens his eyes and looks at her. God she loves him, she loves him more then anything else in this world. With her middle finger she moves from his lower abdomen to his boxers. One finger hooking on the band she pulls down the shorts. Freeing his cock. With a quick move she removes her panty's and throws them through the room. He smiles and looks at her body like he wants to eat her. He probably would have If she didn't have the lead. She moves up and gently let's his dick inside of her. Her eyes locked on him she starts to move. His hands caressing her butt and stroking her lower back while she moves up the tempo. Never letting each other out of site.

When they were done she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Eliot fell a sleep immediately. When she was done she heard some noise on the hallway so she decided to take a look. She opens the door to find Riley and Chibs kissing in the hallway. He pushed her against the door and when it opens they entered the room. With a loud bang the door went shut and she could hear him locking the door. Apparently that worked our well to. She closes the door quietly and slips in bed next to Eliot. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

When daylight crashed her room Alex opens her eyes, she fell a sleep an hour ago when Riley and Chibs finally stopt having sex. Jesus they made so much fucking noise she knew for sure everyone heard it. Well not everybody. She looks to her side to find Eliot still sleeping. She hears the door on the hallway open and slips out of bed. With a haste she walks to the door and opens it. Riley is standing in front of the door with her hand in the air ready to know her door.

"Well you had a good night didn't you?" Alex puts her hands in her side to make her point.

Riley looks confused "What are you talking about?".

"Well you and Chibs. You two had so many noise it woke the whole neighborhood up". She sees the scared and confused look on Riley's face. That's not good. Not good indeed. She steps out of the room and walks towards the kitchen with Riley. Walking there they didn't say a word to each other.

"What the hell happened to me last night" Riley asks when they are in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" now she is confused.

"I woke up next to Chibs. Him being all naked and I'm only wearing panty's" she starts to make a cup of coffee.

"You don't remember? You two went on for like three hours" she's faking it. Maybe regretting it and now faking she doesn't remember.

"I can't remember Alex" fear leaks through her voice "I can't remember".

"Jesus Christ. What do you remember?" she takes a seat and looks at Riley who has a mixture of anger and fear on her face.

"We kissed in the garage, he walked away and I ended up talking to Juice. He got into some sort of cockfight with Tig and I talked to Happy and then Chibs joined the party and that's all" she moves her hand across her face "what the hell happened to me?".

"Did one of the guys get you anything to drink?"

Riley's eyes widen "Crap, Tig did. He gave me and Juice something to drink".

Well that makes sense. Tig is eying her from the moment she came in. doesn't explain Chibs behavior though. She isn't used to him doing things like this "you need to talk to Chibs about this".

"I did, he said he couldn't remember what happened so I said nothing happened".

"Nothing happened? Jesus at one point dogs came to the clubhouse, they reacted on the mating call. Pretty sure others heard it to".

Riley looks at her with her eyebrow arched "To soon?" Riley nods "Yeah to soon Alex".

* * *

"Sorry. Well are you OK?" Riley notices Alex checking her out for signs. She definitely is not OK. Riley nods.

"Alright I need your help. Opie and Layla decided to move their wedding up so I need your help with the catering. They asked us to do this. It's on some reservation." Alex sighs.

"OK when?" images of the night before is starting to get into her head. She remembers talking to Layla but can't remember what has been said.

"Next week, so I need you to get this shit behind you and help me plan everything" Alex grabs a paper and starts writing things down. Slowly Riley starts to remember what happened. Her kissing him in the hallway, his predatory smile and his hands everywhere. Her coming twice and him coming inside her. She runs for a trashcan and starts throwing up. Alex looks at her, amazed at what was happening.

"I remember" she grabs a glass and rinses her mouth with water.

"And that made you puke?" Alex arches her eyebrow. Riley shakes her head "No the booze is. I need to brush my teeth. My breath smell like a bird died or something" she walks away from Alex. Gladly Alex doesn't judge her, she just tries to help. When she's close to the door she gets goosebumps. What If he is awake. They talked for 3 seconds this morning but then Riley almost ran out of the room. She sighs loudly and enters the room.

Chibs is sitting on the bed, shit. There comes the talk. She walks past him but she could feel his eyes on her back. She walks into the bathroom and feels dirty in a instant. She wants to take a shower but not with him in the room. Jesus how could she do this. She didn't do these stupid thing when she was with brick. No he just beats the shit out of her. She starts brushing her teeth and rinses her body with a questionable washcloth. When she walks out of the bathroom Chibs is sitting on the edge of the bed. Wearing his pants but still shirt less. His cross hanging loosely around his neck. He looks up and sees Riley staring at him. She snaps out of it and looks at the floor.

"What happened luv. I can't seem to remember" he puts his hands next to him on the bed.

"Nothing happened. We were drunk and clearly went to the same room but that's it" she lies.

"And why were we naked?" he arches his eyebrow in disbelieve. She just shrugs her shoulders. "I don't believe we didn't do anything luv. Yer looking way to guilt struck".

"We didn't do anything Chibs. I would have felt it if we did" it's been three years since the last time she had sex and last night Chibs made it up for the last three years. Hell he made it up for her whole life. But she wasn't going to tell him that. She could still feel his hand stroking her butt and cupping her breasts. His tongue all over her body and him kissing her gentle spot. Riley starts to sigh. She need to get dressed but her clothes are next to Chibs his feet. He gets up and her heart skips a beat. He walks towards the bathroom and passes her by. She walks towards her clothes and undresses quickly. She grabs her bra and puts it on, she does the same with her pants and her top. Not knowing Chibs watched her from the shower. She almost runs out of the room when she bumps into Anita, her babysitter.

"Nic is in the club. He is sitting at a table and Alex is making him breakfast".

"Thanks for last night. I know it was on short notice" Riley feels miserable she forgot about Nic for one second.

"He played with Abel and Thomas, so it wasn't a problem" like Anita answered her thought.

"Either way, thank you so much" behind her she hears the door opening and Chibs walks out and passes them on the hall. Dear god please tell me you didn't just see that. But giving Anita her face she damn well knew it.

"If you need a babysitter for your cute boy, I'm willing to babysit" she smiles and walks away, she passes Chibs who is looking at the motor in the hallway. Allegedly Thomas his bike. When she wants to walk by him he grabs her arm and whispers "If nothing happened last night, then I apologizes. I normally don't get naked with woman I don't fuck with".

She doesn't know anything to say so she just nods. She walks into the bar and Nic runs towards her. She picks him up and hugs him tightly. Even if she forgot about it for one second she loves her son to death and would anything to make him happy. Anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A white wedding dress with a small dots of red**

_Author's note: Well chapter 4 is here. Tried to get all the info in, things I missed will be revealed in other chapters. The lines means a change in the point of view. It goes from Riley to Eliot and so on...  
For all you Chibs lovers out there... enjoy and if you don't mind I would like to know your take on the story._

* * *

It's the day of the wedding when Alex and Riley are working in the kitchen of the clubhouse. Couple of days passed since Riley heard the story about her true past. She talked to Juice a lot since then and Piney told some story's about her dad. It also had been a couple nights since the night with Chibs. He doesn't talk to her anymore, he treats her like she's just a barmaid. No more flirting, no more eying. She never would have guested she would miss it so much.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Alex takes the wedding cake out of the oven "You said you remembered. It's been days now and everybody is starting to notice something is going on".

Riley looks at the knife in her hand and the carrots on the chopping board "I didn't want to have the talk" she turns her head and looks at Alex "you know _the_ talk".

Alex rolls her eyes "Jesus Riley, just because you didn't want to have _the_ talk you lied about it?"

"Ssh stop talking so loud, the guys are just there" Riley looks at the bar but the guys are still talking to each other. They are getting dressed for the wedding. Like they have no shame they change their clothes in the middle of the bar. Cro-eaters swirling around them. One is specially into Chibs, swarming around him like a bee to a huge honey Popsicle. His hands are on her hips. Riley walks to the door opening and looks at Chibs who is getting turned on by the girl.

"Jesus Christ" Riley smacks the door but it swings back like a saloon door.

"Yeah your perfectly fine, nothing happened" Alex looks at Riley and then to the guys who are all looking into the kitchen. She shrugs when Eliot is facing her with a questionably face.

"I said nothing 'cause I could hear him saying 'Look luv, I liked the night but yer no old lady so, thanks for the fuck but that's it".

"Are you trying to do his accent?" Alex looks at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Ah shut up" she grabs the marzipan and starts rolling it out and presses some figures in it.

Alex turns her head laughing "I still think it is better to tell him the truth and well if he shuts you down, you know".

* * *

He knows the take with the Russians will go down tonight. Opie wanted this to happen on his wedding night. The idiot, doesn't he know-... well he did know. He was married to Donna until clay ordered the hit on Opie and Tig shot Donna by accident. His eyes keeps moving to the kitchen. If the white pussy in front of him could just scram. He grabs her hips and puts her aside. He sees Riley slamming the door but it opens again. He wants to walk up to her and hold her and talk to her. But she made it damn clear she doesn't want him. She lied about the night. He looked at her face in the morning, full of guilt and when he said something she ran out. When she came back she said nothing happened so he pretended he didn't remember a thing. Make it easier for her.

"Could ya just shake yer ass in front of someone else?" he moves her aside and walks to the pool table. Eliot gets up and walks after him.

"What's going on Chibs, your distracted and well normally you like it when they shake their hips in front of you" Eliot puts his hand on Chibs his shoulder. He wants to smack it of but he knows Eliot means well.

"Nothin' Eliot, nothin'. I'll keep my head in the game" he grabs his jacket from the pool table. He really needs to get his head back in the game. He keeps thinking about the night when he sure as hell can't afford thinking back. He almost got himself killed last night. The door opens and Anita walks in with Nic, Thomas and Abel. Nic runs immediately to him and he doesn't know what to do. Nic keeps pulling his jacket so he decided to pick him up. Nic start telling about all the things he did with Abel. Well he tries to, it's more gibberish what he says but he likes it. He likes the little guy. When he looks up he sees Riley looking at him and Nic. He puts him down on the ground and Nic runs towards Juice who is starting to hug him and gives him something to drink. Riley signs she needs to talk to him. He just nods. She walks towards the rooms and he just follows sighing loudly.

"I need to talk to you" she closes the door.

"Well start, I'm here" he closes his arms across his chest.

"I haven't been honest to you about that night" she sits down on the bed and looks at him. Her eyes piercing through his soul.

"I know" he mumbles, she looks at him shocked.

"You remember?" she shakes her head in disbelieve "you made me feel guilty for lying but all the time you knew" she gets up and anger on her face.

"Ah come on luv, ya felt guilty way before ya started to lie. I could see it on yer face in the morning" he turns around and stares at the poster on the wall.

"Jesus Chibs, I didn't remember it when I woke up. When I was with Alex everything came back".

"Then why did ya lie after that?" he turns towards her, he doesn't know what to expect but he sure as hell ain't gonna stay to hear her making up a new lie. He walks towards the door when he hears Riley sigh behind him.

"Because I'm not an old lady, I'm no cro-eater, I'm just a barmaid" she hangs her arms next to her in defeat. He takes two steps and grabs her arms and pulls her towards him. A scared look on her face.

"Yer not just a barmaid, yer a daughter of a son" his face close to hers. Flashbacks of her soft lips touching his pops into his head.

"I was afraid you would blow me off for not being part of-" he interrupts her "yer always part of this club luv. If I didn't want to do anything then I sure as hell wouldn't fuck ya. I did it 'cause I wanted to". He bends down to kiss her. She doesn't resist, he lets her arms go and her hands go towards his face, his hands on her back. She puts her arms around his neck and they start kissing wildly.

There's a knock on the door, Chibs growls a little as he has to stops and looks angry at the door.

"what ya want?" he looks at Riley "never lie to me again sweetheart, especially about a night as good as that one".

The door opens a little and Phil's head pops through the opening "Clay says we need to go... oh, hi Riley".

Riley smiles, he can see she doesn't feel all that comfortable. He grabs her chin softly and turns her head "This ain't over luv. I got to go but make sure you got a babysitter for the night". He walks away thinking that might not be the smartest thing to say to a girl like Riley.

* * *

"I told him" Riley grabs the wedding cake out of the van and puts it on a trolley "I told him and he kissed me".

Alex looking up from decorating the wedding table "he did? He wasn't mad?".

"Of course he was mad but when I told him the truth he just started kissing me" she walks with the cake towards the wedding table. The guest could be here any moment.

"Don't want any cake on this dress, it cost me a fortune" Riley pushes the cake gently on the table.

"Jesus Riley, I didn't notice your dress but damn, you look hot" Alex starts to laugh "pretty sure Chibs won't be fighting with you tonight".

Riley looks at her red dress, it's got a high cut on her left leg which was a little to high for Riley's taste but she put it on anyway. It also has a low neckline so she had to borrow a necklace from Alex. Both lady's looking gorgeous. Alex in her white backless dress and black boots and Riley in her Red dress and white boots. She could hear the motorcycles coming closer.

"Party time" Alex stroking the soft silk of her dress, she takes a sip from the diet coke bottle "He said I would need a babysitter for tonight 'cause he wasn't done".

Alex spits out all the coke and starts coughing, Riley patting her back "sorry didn't know when that would be a good time to say". The motor sound died, she could hear laughter and Alex gets back up and looks at Riley with tears in her eyes "Jesus never say something like that when someone is drinking".

Riley starts to laugh "sorry Alex". She sees Tig and Jax walking towards them. Behind them Chibs and Eliot are talking and laughing. When Tig sees the ladies he stops, Chibs and Eliot bump against him.

"What the hell Tig, move yer ass" Chibs looks pissed at Tig.

"I think I died and just went to heaven" he nods towards Alex and Riley. Who are feeling a little to much aware of their dresses.

Eliot looks up and sees Alex standing there "Wow" he walks towards her and picks her up and kisses her. Alex reacts surprised "what did I do to deserve this?". He smiles "you got born. Isn't it not done on a wedding if you look hotter then the bride?". Alex starts to laugh and kisses his forehead. He puts her down and looks at Riley, she takes a step back "I get it Eliot, I don't need to be picked up". Alex smiles and looks at Chibs.

"Looks like he is frozen to the ground" Riley looks up and sees Chibs staring at her.

"What should I do?" she mumbles towards Alex and Eliot. She feels flattered he looks at her with that smoldering predatory gaze. It seems that he is gathering himself and walks towards Riley..

"Holy shit woman, are ya trying to give me a heart attack?" he looks up and down her dress, his eyes hanging at her breasts. "Hmm. I love it" he looks her in the eyes. She can't do nothing more then just smile and blush.

"Come on Riley, we need to sit down she will be here quickly" Alex turns around and Eliot moans when he sees the back of her dress "Jesus Alex, you're giving me a stiff one". She laughs and bumps his shoulder when she walks away. Eliot following her.

"I'll be in the back, so you need to go first" she puts a step aside to let him pass. He keeps looking at her.

"Hell no, yer sitting with me luv" he puts his arm around her and feels she also has a low back cut he mumbles "yer gonna get me killed".

Alex took her place upfront and by the look on her face she was surprised Riley sat next to her. She told her before the wedding she would be at the back.

Alex looks at Riley with a smile on her face "I thought you didn't want to sit in front". Riley points her head towards Chibs "he wanted me to sit with him". When she looks at him he is wearing his sunglasses but she can see his head moving a little. He is scanning the surroundings. When she looks at Eliot she sees him doing the same. What the hell are they up to?

The music starts to play and Riley got distracted when they all got up and watch Piney walk Layla to the alter. Opie looks happy when he sees her. When Piney walks away he looks at Riley and gives her a nod. The wedding continues and Layla spoke some beautiful words and promised to be Opie's old lady. Opie had some beautiful words to.

"And what else?" Jax taps Opie's back and he starts to smile. Chibs grabs Riley's hand to get attention, she looks at him. He mouths "And treat you as good as my leather". The whole club joins in and they say out loud "And Ride you as much as my Harley". Everybody starts laughing and applauding. Riley laughs and shakes her head. Chibs has a grin on his face. She feels a tap on her back and when she turns she sees Eliot grinning at her "the wedding is over there" he points to the stage. Alex starts laughing and slaps his hands down "leave her alone". Riley hugs Alex out of the blue, she hears the surprise in Alex her voice "What?".

"I'm just glad I met you" she gets up and applauds with the rest of the attendees.

* * *

Riley and Alex are on the dance floor dancing on jail house rock by Elvis. They are joined by Gemma, Tara and Layla. They are having a lot of fun. Alex takes a peak once in a while into the crowd and every time she looks at Eliot, he smiles his beautiful loving smile. She waves him over but he just shakes his head. He gets a slap from Chibs who is pushing him towards the dance floor. Alex grabs his hand and pulls him onto the stage.

"You know I can't dance" he just stands there. "I know, but I can dance. Even Juice and Riley are dancing". Eliot looks at the two laughing and dancing. Juice can't dance either but he just tries. Well if Juice can do it, so can he. He grabs Alex and swirls her around on the tunes of Jail house rock. He hasn't seen Alex so happy since a long time.

"Maybe we should get married to?" he looks at her and wants to kiss her when she jerks her head away from him "we should do what?".

He flips her on her back and moves in to kiss her. "Marry me Alex". He gets back up and she looks at him with surprise in her eyes "Jesus Eliot".

"It doesn't have to be today, tomorrow. We can do it over a year or so. I just wanna know if you would be my wife?". She looks at him blankly "I.. I.. Hell yeah!". Eliot's heart skipped a beat. When she didn't reacted fast enough he imaged her saying no and leaving him on the dance floor.

"But I'm the one telling everybody, we will do it when I'm ready to tell" Alex looks at him, he can see she means it. He just nods. He will do everything for her. The songs changes to a slow song and they dance for a while. He hears Chibs calling to him. He looks up and he sees he is signing him to come. Chibs also calls out to Juice, who was dancing with Riley. He walks towards her and kisses her. Eliot could hear Chibs say they have to do something and they will be back soon. Does Riley even know that she is falling in love with an outlaw again. Does Alex know what he really does. He snaps out of his thought strain when Chibs is standing in front of him "I don't like it either brother but we need yer help". He walks away and he sees Alex looking at him. He likes to be in a MC but he doesn't like the violence. Last week he told Chibs he wanted to do it without guns. He let him go at it and he admitted that the way Eliot used was way better. But he also knew Chibs would never back him up when this came to the table. He kisses Alex and walks away. When he looks over his shoulder he sees Riley and Alex standing next to each other watching them walk away.

* * *

It's 5 in the morning when Riley wakes up with Nic standing next to her bed. Chibs tried to go home with her but she said she couldn't find a babysitter so she had a schoolgirl at home babysitting. He didn't get mad but she noticed the anger in his eyes. Maybe he should learn that not everything is up to him. She turns to Nic who is jumping up and down next to her bed.

"What's up Nic? Couldn't sleep anymore, buddy?" she gets up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

Nic crawls up the bed with her and puts his head on her pillow "Daddy's here".

Riley jerks her head towards him "what did you say baby?". He looks at her with a serious face "Daddy here, mommy". She looks at him and strokes his face "what do you mean with Daddy?".

"It means, _his_ dad is downstairs waiting for you and his son. I've made some coffee" she hears the deep southern voice coming from the kitchen. She grabs her cellphone and text Alex and Chibs that she needs help. She gets Nic of her bed and walks downstairs "what are you doing here? How the hell did you find me?". She stands in the doorway with Nic on her arm. "I'm here for my son sweetheart. And not everybody around here is a friend".

There in the kitchen stands Brick Quinn. The man she had been running for since a year and a half. The blond haired Brick walks towards her and Nic. Riley puts his arms around Nic to protect him.

"He looks a lot like you honey" he wants to stroke his cheek when Riley pulls him away.

"What are you doing here Brick?" she puts Nic on the floor "Go to the living room baby, mommy will be there". Nic walks away to the living room but Riley notices the tense in the young boys body. He knows something is wrong.

"I want my son and my wife. You just left without saying goodbye" he turns to the counter and pours a cup of coffee for himself "want one to babe?".

"I'm not your babe, I'm not your honey and I'm definitely not your wife" she tries to walk to the counter quietly to get her gun. She got it from Eliot when she lived in Boston with him, Nate and the gang.

"Looking for this Riley?" he shoves the gun next to his cup of coffee "I've been looking for a long time before I found you. Boston being the last time. I almost found you but then you split. And now you wanna use a gun against me. On your own husband" he turns around and looks at her. This is the man she fears the most. She ran away from him and he is pissed. She hopes Alex or Chibs got her text 'cause she knows this shit will hit the van within a couple of minutes.

"Where's Eliot? He ain't here to protect you honey? All alone with my son I see" he wants to walk to the living room but Riley is blocking his way.

"Move aside Riley, you know I will hurt you". She puts a step in front of him "I know and I don't care. You're not going to get close to my son. When we lived in Baytown you didn't care, why the hell do you care now?". He puts his coffee aside and slaps her in her face. A bruise forming on her cheek "You never, _never_ give me that tone bitch" he slaps her again and pushes her against the refrigerator. His hands around her neck "I want my son, you fucked me, it's my semen in your wet pussy who made this beautiful boy. My DNA...". Her hand clenching his hand around her throat. She moves her feet upwards and with one swift motion she kicks him in the nuts. "Jesus Christ" his hand leave her throat and goes directly to his balls, he falls on his knees. She kicks him in the head and he falls down, his head hitting the chair in the kitchen. She runs to the living room to grab Nic and runs out of the house to her car. She almost throws him in the car, no belt or anything. She gets in and starts the car. She sees through the kitchenwindow Brick is getting up from the floor "RILEY...RILEY... I _WILL_ GET YOU AND I _WILL_ GET MY SON" he turns his gaze from the hallway to her. He makes a gun motion with his hand. She puts her car in reverse and with shrieking tires she drives of the drive way. She sees his car in front of her house, Jesus she got to comfortable here. She puts the car in drive and races to the clubhouse.

With the feeling of the devil on her tail she drives up the parking lot. Almost creating a domino effect on the remaining bikes.

* * *

When he opens his eyes he has to blink a couple of times to see where he was. He recognizes the posters on the wall. He's in his old room in the clubhouse. When he turns on his side he sees the blond next to him. Oh crap he remembers it all again. He didn't want this blond, he wanted Riley. But she didn't want him. Or at least that's how he felt it.

She looked hot in her red backless dress. Her hair in a knot showing the beautiful tattoo on her back. She looked like a goddess. But when the night ended she shot him down with a lie again. She said she didn't have a babysitter but some schoolgirl to watch Nic. When he followed her home, he saw a different car in front of her house. He felt cheated. He started to like her. Hell, he started to love her. When he got back to the clubhouse there were some cro-eaters there and well he just grabbed one. The first one he could find. He slept with her, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Riley. When the blond was sucking his dick he just imagined Riley being the one. He didn't do anything to her. He just put his dick in her and that was it. He didn't wanted it to mean anything when he did it but he.. well what was he. Jealous? He didn't know what that meant, jealousy. But he sure as hell didn't like the feeling.

His thoughts get pushed away when he hears a noise in the clubhouse and with one swift motion he got out of bed. He grabs his gun and walks towards the door. Softly he opens the door and hears Riley's soft voice talking to someone. He looks over his shoulder to the blond in his bed. Shit, what is she doing here?

He opens the door and quickly leaves the room, when he's close to the clubhouse he hears Alex and she is panicking. He stands there to listen to them talk.

"Jesus Riley, what the hell was he doing there?" panic in her voice.

"I don't know. He woke up Nic to tell daddy was home and to wake me up. He was upstairs Alex, he could have killed me in my sleep" he doesn't hear panic in her voice but something close to anger and disgust "I never should have said no to Chibs. If he was there maybe this wouldn't have happened".

"What did he want?" Eliot is there to and he sounds concerned.

"He wanted his son and wife back" Riley sighs "Jesus, how did he find me?" he hears anger and concern getting mixed in her voice, he wants to go to her, hold her, tell everything will be fine but the wife part gets the best of him. Did she just say that guy wants his wife back? She didn't say anything about that when she came working here.

"I thought you two got divorced" surprisingly it is Juice who asks the question Chibs really wants an answer on.

"So did I, my lawyer in Baytown said he arranged everything. He called me three months after I left, that Brick had signed the papers and that I was free. The papers are with your dad in Boston" well that's a relieve.

"Well maybe he didn't get the message clear" he could hear Juice walking away.

"How did he find you here?" Alex asks quietly, Chibs could think of a lot of possibilities. Maybe brick did the same thing they always do, pay people to look.

"He said not everybody here is a friend. So I think someone ratted me out. But you know what this means Eliot..." he definitely didn't like the sound of that. He steps around the corner into the clubhouse. Ignoring the questionable faces from Alex and Eliot and fully aware he was only wearing a sweatpants.

"It means we need to protect yer son and you" he walks towards Riley and just holds her and he whispers "I'm so sorry I wasn't there luv". When he looks at Nic he sees Juice sitting next to him. He smiles and Chibs just nods. "Ya need protection luv and ya sure as hell need to leave yer home".

Alex nods in agreement "He's right Riley. He knows where you and Nic are living so you have to leave. You can stay at my place if you want to".

Riley nods and her gaze changes from her and now to a far distant "In the papers Clay gave me were the deeds to my old home. Maybe I could live there" she lets go of Chibs. He looks at her and can't but wonder what she is thinking. A hand on his shoulder spooks him, when he turns around he sees Eliot "Can I have a talk with you?". "Yeah sure" he follows him to the church where Juice is the one who closes the door.

"I've got the papers she gave you" Eliot grabs the papers from the save "You know that once she read them and makes everything official we loose everything".

Juice looks at them with an arched eyebrow "What are you guys talking about?".

"Riley's dad is a SAMCRO, one of the first 9. He owned the land where the clubhouse is on. Hell, he owned everything" Eliot puts the papers on the table. Chibs is eying them to see if they are all there.

"When we give the papers back to Riley, she owns the clubhouse, the land, a house. She owns everything. Daniel made sure of that" Eliot sighs, that's not what worries him Chibs knows there are also papers in there for the bar.

"She's a nice girl, she's loyal to her mom and dad. I'm pretty sure she wont screw us over" Juice wants to grab the papers but Eliot slides them back.

"It's not _that_ what worries ya, is it Mr Hitter. Yer afraid she will own the bar and yer old lady will loose it all" Chibs sits down in his chair and looks at Eliot who is fighting an inner battle "I'm sure she will never let yer old lady down. She likes Alex and if we don't give the papers back, I'm afraid it will start a shitload of crap". He puts his hands in his hair, there were a lot of things he didn't want to know. This was one of them. He didn't want to know she owns everything, with this knowledge he could do some serious damage, SAMCRO could do some serious damage to her and Nic.

"We have to give them back, let her read it and then talk to her. I'm sure she will listen" Juice grabs the papers and wants to walk out when Eliot is blocking his way "I can't let you do that" a look of pain and betrayal on his face "I'm so sorry Carlos, I just can't".

Chibs gets up and gets the papers out of Juice his hands. He grabs the paper about the bar out of the stack of papers and pressed it roughly against Eliot's chest "Here ya go, Brother. Hope ya can sleep at night" he pushes him aside and opens the door to let Juice and himself pass. He grabs Juice his shoulder "Juicy boy, I need yer help. I need some cleaning up in my room. Could ya handle that before Riley finds out".

"Got it" he walks away and when he passes Nic he strokes his hair and walks towards the clubrooms. Well that's one thing handled.

* * *

Eliot sits down in his chair in church. He hears Chibs and Riley talk in a far distance. He isn't proud of himself but he had to protect Alex. He would do everything for her. He would give his live for her. But is this the right thing to do. Take something from Riley, the girl he had known for a very long while. Lying to her and to Alex just to make sure Alex could keep the bar. Maybe Juice was right, maybe if he would talk to her and explain everything she would make sure Alex could keep the bar. But what if she didn't and Alex looses it. Then what? Then what happened to them? He puts the paper in front of him on the table. He didn't really read the paper, he just saw deeds to the bar and he freaked. He used to be so calm, so sharp, cool and collected Riley used to call it. But now a days... When it came to Alex, he would kill for her. That made him very dangerous but also very vulnerable. He knew Brick also knows about Alex. Hadn't he asked Riley where he was? What if Riley would tell him everything in a weak moment and he would do something to Alex. Dear God, he couldn't even think of losing her. He would go crazy. His mom used to tell him he loved to much. He didn't just love a girl, he gave his whole life to make sure his girlfriend had a life as a princess. But he treated Alex like a queen. Even Parker and Nate used to tell him he should take it slow but he couldn't. Not when it concerned Alex. He fell hard for her when he first saw her, she didn't care for him after she left Dean. He knew Dean was a good guy but they just couldn't life together anymore. He heard her cry at night and that made him love her just more and more. But he loved Riley to, not like he did Alex. He loved her like a sister. They were together in Boston for a long while. Together day and night. Nic, Riley and he. He saw Nic grow up and now she is here again. He learned her to fight, he learned her how to cook. He really did see Riley as his little sister. He didn't know what would hurt more, betraying his girlfriend or his sister, but he made a decision.  
He just couldn't do it anymore. He got up and walked towards Chibs and Riley. He looked at Alex who was sitting with Nic on her lap. He was a sleep and Alex was looking at the TV. What did Riley say, not everybody around here liked her. That means someone here ratted her out. He was determined to find out who it was. Could he trust Chibs? He knew he loved her, even if he didn't say it. He saw his look at the wedding. Chibs fell like he did. Chibs fell hard.  
Could he trust Juice. It looked like He and Riley were inseparable, they were together a lot, they just talked but it made Chibs very jealous.  
Yes he could trust them.

"Chibs" he said softly. Chibs turned his head with wonder on his face. He played it well.

"I think this fell out of the pile of papers" he hands over the paper of the bar. He looks at Alex who has fallen a sleep with Nic on her chest.

Chibs gently grabs the paper "Thanks brother". Eliot turns around and walks towards Alex. He takes his place next to her. Softly he pushes her against his shoulder. She changes her position and her head leans against his shoulder and Nic turns around and puts his head on Eliot his lap.  
He looks at Riley, who stands there with tears in her eyes looking at the papers. He sees she puts one paper aside. The only thing he could hope for is that she makes the right decision and does it in the best interest of his wife to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blowing a hole**

_Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 5 for you true fans ;)  
Just enjoy and leave your thoughts at the end_

* * *

When Alex told Riley to go with her to the supermarket, she frankly didn't want to. She wanted to stay in the clubhouse, where it was save. Where Chibs and her son are. But Alex reminded it was Nic's birthday tomorrow and the boy has had a lot of shit facing him. In his two years he never had a home and never had a family other then his mother. Riley wondered a lot of times if she did the right thing. Running from Brick with a two year old boy. Not her best life's work. But she had a family now, Nic had a family now. He loved Alex and Eliot. He liked Juice. He made it pretty clear he loved Chibs. Every time he woke up from his nap he asked about Chibs or he ran straight towards him. Riley couldn't help but notice Chibs started to love the little boy to. He even offered her to help her out.

"Hey, I'm talking to you" Alex shoves Riley's shoulders "Where the hell where you in your mind?".

Riley looks at Alex "Sorry, just thinking. What's up?".

"What's up? I've been talking to you since we left the store. Did you even hear me?" Alex looks pissed. To be honest, she didn't listen at all. But she wasn't sure if that was the best thing to tell Alex.

"I was just thinking, that's all" she sighs when Alex takes a left turn and she hears all the groceries for Nic's birthday roll through the trunk.

"You haven't heard from Brick since a week, Chibs has been at your back and call. Nic's birthday is tomorrow. Just forget about Brick for one day and think about your son and his 3th birthday, OK?" Alex turned a right this time but more slowly then the last time. They drove up to the parking lot of Teller Morrow and the clubhouse. When Riley gets out of the car she sees Chibs walking away from the clubhouse with Eliot, Clay, Tig, Juice, Bobby and Piney. He notices her and waves shortly. When Gemma and Wayne walk out of the office they stop and she sees Clay and her talking quietly. She still doesn't trust them. Lat night Gemma came to her room and asked about some letters Tara found. She wanted to know if Tara talked to her about it. Since she worked here, she talked to Tara once. And the conversation was about the boys playing together. They share the same babysitter but, well to be honest she didn't like Tara. She got the impression Tara thought she was better then other people who hang around in the club.

She gut interrupted when police cars pull up on the parking lot and they got followed by a fire struck. Oh crap this doesn't look good this doesn't look good at all.

* * *

Eli was starting to piss Chibs off. When he put his hand on the wall and said it felt warm, he knew it was about to get very ugly. And when he grabbed the ax from the hands of the fire inspector and started smashing the walls he heard something he could only describe as a war scream. When he turned he saw Tig holding Riley back. She was furious. Eliot was having a lot of troubles holding Alex back. Eli went into church and started to chop into the reaper on the table. He felt anger but he was more worried about Alex and Riley. It was their bar they were destroying.

"Get your filthy ass out of my bar you mother fucker" Riley started to shout and yell towards Eli who was just smiling. He could see Tig was trying to do his best not to let Riley go. He was pretty sure that if Tig would let her go she would kill him. Not because she was mad about the bar. But she was mad about Brick, Nic and now this.

"Get the hell out of my bar" Alex screams, she's using a lot of swearwords to make her point. Eliot wraps his arms around her just to hold her back but she was kicking and screaming. Chibs was pretty sure if he would let her go, she would join Riley in a murdering spree. When Eli walked out he looked at Eliot and Tig.

"Next time hold those whores closer or I will book them for bad mouthing a cop".

"You want bad mouthing, you son of a b-" Tig puts a hand in front of Riley's mouth who starts to mumble and kick.

When Eli and the whole cop gang left, he handed Clay a ticket with the things wrong with the club, he just tore it up and pushed it into Wayne's hands. Tig let go of Riley who wanted to go after the cop but Chibs grabbed her and told her to calm down.

Eliot looked at Alex who had a devastating look on her face "Jesus Christ, they destroyed everything".

Eliot looked around and saw some cro-eaters and ordered them to help Alex and Riley to clean everything.

"Are you OK Alex? I need to leave for a moment, we need to get Jax" Alex just nodded but didn't look at Eliot. She looked at the ruin of the clubhouse. Chibs felt sorry for her. He never felt sorry for anybody. What the hell has happened to him. He let go of Riley and walks towards Clay.

"We need to help them, they destroyed it all" Chibs puts a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"We need to get Jax. It's their bar not mine" he put on his helmet. Chibs wanted to smack that smirk right of his face but he couldn't. He was his president. He yelled at Wayne to help the lady's and got on his bike. He looked at Riley who was eying him. He mouthed a sorry to her when they drove away and he had to follow.

* * *

Alex and Riley were sitting in the middle of all the ruble, Eli and the firemen left behind. Alex cursed and threw a piece of wood onto some other piece which, if she looked closely, came from the wall behind her. How the hell did this happen? And why didn't the guys do anything about it. They thought they were above the law, then why didn't they stop it. She swears again out loud. When she looks at Riley she sees she is crying "I'm glad Nic isn't here to hear me say those words".  
Riley starts to smile a little, Alex is just trying to cheer her up but she just doesn't have the strength to smile back. She shrugs her shoulders.  
"How the hell are we going to fix this. And how am I going to celebrate my kid's birthday" Riley gets up and walks towards the bar. Anna, one of the old lady's, puts a hand on her shoulder "want something to drink Riley? And how about you Alex. You two could sure as hell use a drink". She grabs a bottle of jack and pours a couple of glasses. When they all had their shot they try to clean everything up in silence.

Someone taps Alex on her shoulder. It scared the living hell out of her and she almost wanted to smash around when she saw it was Riley. A small apology left her lips but she was still startle.

"I think we need to talk" she could see Riley did not feel at ease. "Not now Riley, I need to clean this up".

"Yeah we need to do this now Alex" what the hell did she want now. Alex was definitely not in the mood for toying around. In her head she was making the calculations for fixing the bar.

She followed Riley to church and sat down in one of the chairs.

"What do you want?" she didn't meant to sound so snippy towards Riley but she just couldn't help herself.

"I don't want to scare you but we need to discuss something"

"Then just say it" she wasn't one hundred percent sure of what she wanted to say but she heard Riley and Chibs talk last night about the bar. And something was definitely up, because Eliot kept on changing the subject when Alex started about the bar.

"I don't think there is an easy way on saying this" she paused a little and Alex got more and more pissed.

"You got the bar when dad died. But I think he didn't tell you there was a deed to the bar. And that he left the bar in my name when I wanted to claim the bar" well that got Alex's full attention.

"So you own the bar, if you want to" Alex gets up, she doesn't feel sorry for herself. She feel angry, mad at her dad and her uncle.

"Technically, yeah I do. But -" Alex interrupts her "and what are you going to do about it?".

"Jesus Alex, relax alright. I'm here to tell you that I accepted the paper and that I'm signing it over to you".

"So you want me to be happy now? And thank you on my knees for doing this?" Riley isn't the one she is mad at but she will do perfectly for now "You came here with nothing and now you're telling me you own the bar. What the fuck Riley. It makes it hard to believe you didn't know anything about it. Coming here pretending not to know this was your dad's club".

Riley stares at her with an open mouth which makes it a perfect opportunity for Alex to throw some more crap her way.

"Maybe more people in the club don't believe your story and called Brick to get your ass out of here" she regretted saying it, the same moment it left her mouth. She hated herself for saying all those words.

"If you want me gone, just say it" she sees some of Riley's fire back in her eyes. She knows she's gone way to far.

"I want you gone" it took Riley a couple of seconds to gather, she threw some papers on the table and walked away. Alex looks at the ground, this is what she does with family. When anyone comes close. This is what happened between her and Dean. That's why she left and went back to her dad. That's why she didn't react on Eliot right away. She fell in love when she saw him but to afraid she would fuck it up and push her away she ignored him. She doesn't have the best role model. Her mom and dad split up after her younger brother died from cancer. Her dad started drinking, that's how he and her uncle got the idea to open a bar. The things around it turned quickly into the MC and Nate ran out. Now Alex is doing the same, she fights the ones who care. The fact Eliot keeps up with her is because he has his own secrets. She knows damn well this just couldn't last. When she looks up she sees some old lady's looking at her. She grabs the paper from the table and reads the deed. Riley indeed put everything in Alex her name. Not only the bar but also the ground it was on. It has a schematic of the ground attached to it and she notices, she is now not only the owner of the bar but also the ground where the clubhouse, the garage and the rooms are on. She knew her uncle was rich and had bought everything. She just didn't think it actually meant _everything_.

"The boys are here" the lady's in the bar are walking out of the door to the guys who came back. Alex walks after them and when she is outside she almost couldn't resist the urge to run towards Eliot. Instead she walks towards him and gives him a big hug. When she shows him the papers, he reacts surprised but she could see he was faking it. He knew about the papers. She looks around but doesn't see Riley anywhere. When Alex looks at Chibs she sees him looking around. Probably also looking for Riley. Damn it, how the hell is she going to explain this to him. Then he starts to smile and she sees him waving to the rooftop. When she follows his gaze she sees Riley on top of the building, smiling and waving to Chibs. He blows her a kiss and she grabs it out of the air. One of the cro-eaters, a blond, looks jealous of this all and walks away. When she looks up she sees Riley looking at her. Alex smiles and shows her the paper. Riley just nods. When they all walk inside Alex decides to stay outside. She wants to talk to Riley, she needs to talk to Riley. Apologize for what she said.

"Babe? Are you OK?" Eliot puts his arm around her and Alex just nods.

"You knew about the papers didn't you?" she looks at him and he just looks at the ground. Well that confirms her thoughts. "Why didn't you tell me about it?".

"Why was Riley on the roof? You two had a fight didn't you?" He looks at the rooftop where Riley is sitting staring into the distance. Alex feels guilty and doesn't want to tell the truth but she thinks he deserves it.

"Yes we did. She told me she owned the bar and jumped into judgment and conclusions" Alex sighs "I told her she was a lier" that wasn't the part she felt guilty about "I told her to leave" she says softly.

"Jesus Alex" Eliot let's go of her "You didn't" he looks at her concern on her face.

"Yeah well I said some nasty shit. I just flipped" Alex looks at the paper. She keeps on reading the top over and over again. **Ownership of the bar and the ground belonging to it goes to: **_**Alexandra Ford**_**.**

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Riley and Alex had their fight. They don't talk about it but the whole club knows something is going on. Chibs tried to hear her out last night but she didn't say a thing. She kept saying nothing was going on. But she knew he could read her like a book. He ordered the prospect to decorate the clubhouse for Nic's birthday. He started to act like a dad towards Nic. Riley didn't know if she liked it or hated it. They all chipped in to buy Nic a gift and as she was sitting on the rooftop, she could see him riding the small car. It had a small motor in it and it couldn't go any faster then 2 m/h But it freaked Riley out. Chibs said she had to go to the roof so she wouldn't flip if anything happened. She could see him and Juice playing with Nic and the car. She sighs loudly. Riley didn't want to leave when Alex told her to. It still stung a little to know Alex thought about her like that. Even when she said she was sorry and didn't mean all those things she said. She had said them.  
So when Chibs sent her away, she decided to go to the roof. She saw Jax sitting there a while back and she went up since then. It's quiet and relaxing. And she could see everything. She also saw the blond hanging around Chibs when they came back. And when he blew her a kiss, which she thought was to cute, the blond got upset and walked away. Alex told her you'll never have a SAMCRO alone. There will always be cro-eaters around. She just wished she didn't know that piece of information.

"Everything OK between you and Alex?" Riley turns her head and sees Tig coming up form the side of the wall. He climbed the stairs and his head was red from exertion.

"Don't know Tig. Some things have been said and well, I just don't know how to handle this shit. Normally I would run away. That's what I'm good at" she sighs and waves when Nic waves at her. She give him a thumbs up and he starts laughing.

"Then it is a good thing your still here" he takes a seat next to her "Handling everything with your dad?" he puts his hand on her knee. She hates it when guys do that and she is almost certain he normally does it with other intention but now, well now he just looks like a friend trying to comfort a another friend.

"Not much to handle. He had a lot of things on paper" she started to feel uncomfortable with his hand on her knee.

"Yeah the stack of papers you got" he takes his hand of her knee like he could read her mind "Was it any good?".

She nods, it was a lot of things. She still didn't read all the papers. She just arranged everything with the clubs lawyer. The bar and land did go to Alex. Just with a clause in the contract, stating that when Riley was in Charming she could work and live in the clubhouse. Last night she signed the lease to her old home 'house of the rising sun' and told her landlord she was giving up her old apartment. Since the whole Brick incident she didn't went back. She stayed at the clubhouse almost 24/7. but she damn well knew she has to go back sometimes. She couldn't keep the prospect fetching her clothing and Nic's stuff.

"I got a new home, so I think I might be leaving soon" a gasp of air left Tig's lungs "Leaving? Why the hell would you leave us?".

"I meant I won't be sleeping here. You'll get your room back" she smiles "i will keep working here, I'll just live in a different place".

Relieve is showing on Tig's face "I don't mind having a roomy" pointing to sleeping with Nic on his room. Riley knew he had a house of his own but since she stayed here every night so did he. She didn't know what to think of it. Gemma told her it was just a friendly gesture but she said it with a weird tone.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" Tig grabs his gun and starts cleaning it off. Giving Riley a weird feeling in her gut. She got a little scared. He reached her his gun "I know you don't like it but I would sleep better at night knowing you own a gun".

She stares at the gun and she sees from the corner of her eyes Chibs head popping up from the side of the wall. His tongue in the corner of his mouth. His eternal sunglasses on his face, breathing loudly "Well that's the last time I'll be doing that".

Tig starts to laugh, he gets up and kisses Riley on her forehead "Just keep the gun OK?" he passes Chibs and slaps him on his back "Your getting to old for this" he climbs down and winks at Riley before he goes down.

"What he want from ya, luv" he sits down next to her. She puts her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her.

"Just telling me to be careful and when I move into the new home he wanted me to be safe, so he gave me his gun" she showed him the gun. He takes the piece from her hands.

"He likes ya" Chibs mumbles. Something in his voice said he didn't like that.

"I like him to" she sits up and turns her head towards Chibs who is grinding his teeth and his jaw is tense "but I like you much more" she leans towards him and kisses his jaw. He looks at her sideways and she starts to laugh.

"Don't be jealous of Tig or Juicy boy. I like them but I like you more" she doesn't know if she could tell him she loves him. They have been sleeping together for a couple of days now and things got serious. Last night Nic called him daddy. Chibs didn't know, at that time, Nic called every man daddy, he even said it to Bobby, but he was proud. She could see that on his face.

God knows she would love to be happy again and have a family, even if it means she has to except the MC.

"What happened to Alex and ya? Don't say nothing happened. Yer promised me ya wouldn't lie anymore" she sighs and he looks at her with an intense look.

"I told Alex my dad left the bar in my name and that I accepted the offer but changed it a little bit. She got pissed and said some nasty shit" she looks at her hands and Chibs puts his hands in hers. Everything he did told her he liked her more then he did say.

"What did she say luv, that made you scram like ya did" he caresses her hands and a soft tingle goes from the tip of the fingers to her arm.

"I asked if she wanted me around and she said no. she apologized for it later but it keeps on coming back in my head. She said it even of she didn't want it to. She said those words. It hurts" he puts his arm around he en pulls her close. He kisses her head "I'm sure she didn't mean it sweetheart".

"I know" Riley sighs "I changed the will. I put everything in her name with a little part for myself. So she owns the bar and the ground. I own the club and the rooms but I'm thinking of giving it to the club. My dad loved you guys".

"And you? Do ya luv us?" she looks at him "I know I love you" she regretted saying it but the look on his face made it all fade away. He looked... happy.

"I luv ya too Riley. What if I would say we should check out yer new place tomorrow?" he kisses her.

"Then I would say, I would love to" they look at each other in silence. Just sharing the moment. The moment got broken when Juice yelled up that he would put Nic to bed.

"I think we should adopt Juicy boy to, he could be the babysitter" Chibs starts to grin, he got up and pulled Riley up.

"But ya have to talk to Alex. Yer family!" he turns around and climbs down the side. Riley shakes her head, that's the last thing she wants but she needs to. She knows he's right. She wants thinks settled before she leaves. She opens the door and climbs down the stairs into the clubhouse. She felt hands on her hips assuming it was Chibs who ran into the clubhouse to get her but when she was on the floor and turned she looked in to the smiling face of Juice.

"I always thought I would get Rapunzel out of her tower" Nic standing next to him holding his hands up.

"Yeah well I'm not letting my hair down" Riley grabs Nic and kisses him and he hugs her. She says goodnight "I'll take it from here. Thanks Carlos for taking care of him".

She turns to walk to Tig's room, well she sees it as Nic's room now "It's OK. I like being with him" he wants to walk away but stops and turns to look at Riley and Nic "If you wouldn't be with Chibs, do you think I would have had a chance?".

Riley looks at the floor and thinks carefully before she says anything, when she looks up she sees him staring at the floor "Yes, I think you would have had a big chance" she sees him looking up with a hurtful face and a smile which doesn't belong on his face "That's what I wanted to hear, doesn't make me feel any better though" he turns around and walks away. Leaving Riley in the hallway with mixed feelings.

* * *

Tara and Jax announced their engagement a couple of night ago. The whole bar was trashed and they thought it would be a good pick me up to tell everybody some good news. Alex didn't like it. She wanted to tell she and Eliot would get married but Tara was one step a head. She hated it. She wanted to share it with Riley but their relationship wasn't the same anymore. She was surprised when Riley stormed into the clubhouse and dragged her into the kitchen and closed the door.

"I know we had our differences but we need to get over this. I need my friend back and I need her now" Riley leans on the kitchen counter.

"What about getting your niece back" Alex looks at Riley walking around nervously.

"I would hug you right now if I wasn't so freaked out" Riley stops and mumbles something and starts pacing again.

"Jesus, what happened to you, you're all worked up" Alex grabs a bar chair and takes a seat "I need to tell you something to but I'm curious about your thing to be honest".

Riley stops and looks at Alex "I think Chibs wants to live together and Juice told me he has feelings for me. Well not in those exact words but he just asked me if he would have had a chance if I wasn't with Chibs. When I said he would have, he just said it hurt him to know this and he walked away. What the hell Alex?" Riley's talking like a chicken without it's head. She didn't get it all but she heard Juice and Chibs.

"Wow, relax Riley, what happened. Why does Chibs want to live together?" Alex is completely lost, they didn't talk for a couple of days so she doesn't know all the In's and outs.

"Last night Nic called him daddy. He liked it, I could see it in his face. It was so sweet to see it".

"Euhm Nic called Bobby, daddy, so what does it mean?"

"Dead squat. Means completely nothing from Nic's side. He calls every guy he sees daddy. Giving me a lot of crap in stores by the way, think he picked it up from Brick. But I was on the roof with Tig and -"

"Why the hell were you on the roof with Tig?"

"Chibs sent me up when I freaked out over Nic in his new toy car. He just came up to keep me company and I told him about the whole bar thing and that i'm leaving-"

"WHAT? YOU'RE LEAVING I THOUGHT-"

"Ssh, calm down. I'm not going away. I'm leaving here so I can stay in my old home. Well my dad's old home. I'm just sleeping somewhere else. But I didn't tell Chibs about this. So when he got up he said he wanted to check out my dad's old home with me. What does that mean?"

"Well it means he wants to check out the place. I don't think it means something. The juice bit though, that's some shit you got yourself into" Alex gets up and grabs a glass and pours Riley some tequila "think you could need this" she grabs herself a diet coke.

"Even if he said he loves me?" Riley takes a sip.

"Juice said he loved you?" Alex eyes almost pops out of her head.

"No Chibs did. He asked me if I loved the club and I said I loved him. He said he loved me. I don't know what to do" she swirls around the tequila in her glass.

"Seems to me you need to talk to Chibs and ask what his angle on the future is. But the Juice bit, I would leave that out. Chibs is very jealous when it comes to you. Don't think he will take that lightly. What did Juice say exactly?" she pours in a new shot for Riley.

"He asked me if he would have a shot if I wasn't with Chibs and I said he would have and then he said that it was what he wanted to hear but he wasn't happy with it"

"Sounds to me he likes you a little bit more then he should have" she opens the door and signs Riley to come.

"What did you want to tell me?" Riley stands next to Alex. Alex turns her head "oh not much, i'm getting married that's all".

Riley opens her mouth to say something and then closes her mouth, she looks at Alex and they both start to scream and laugh like some teenage girls, startling the guys.

Alex sees Eliot looking at her with arched eyebrows and she just smiles and winks. Eliot smiles and looks at Riley. She gives him a thumbs up and he starts to laugh.

"Come on luv, yer food is getting cold. We ordered Mexican" Chibs is patting the seat next to him. She walks towards him and sits down. He caresses her back and Alex just knows things will be better now she and Riley are talking again. She walks to Eliot and kisses him on his forehead and sits down. She's eying Juice who isn't sitting comfortable at the table.

She feels Eliot's hand on her knee moving slowly up. She smiles while he looks at her sideways and acts like nothing is happening.

She loves her life. Or at least, she loves it for now.

* * *

Riley wanted to go to bed but Chibs was enjoying himself to much. She just didn't want to leave him alone with all those cro-eaters around. She saved some food for Nic and when she came back from his room, she saw the blond cro-eater hanging around Chibs. He didn't seem to mind but it bothered Riley. She didn't like the jealous feeling, she liked it more when Chibs was the one who was jealous. It gave some sort of power feeling. A feeling he wanted her and he didn't want anybody else with her. She smiled at the thought of Chibs jealous. When the blond put her arm around him, it snapped. In four steps she covered the distance between her and the blond. She tapped her shoulder but then got pulled back by Eliot.

"Oh no you're not" he gets in front of her and pushes her against the bar. Alex is standing behind her "You're not gonna hit that woman". Riley didn't say anything, she just looked at Eliot with a face, she thought, looked way to familiar to him.

"She is all over Chibs. I don't like that" Riley looks over her shoulder at Alex, who starts to laugh.

"Sounds to me, you're jealous" she looks at Eliot and winks "I thought you said it was just some fun thing with Chibs".

"I am jealous. And believe me when I say I don't like it. But I definitely don't like her hanging around him. And seems to me he likes it" she grinds her teeth and Eliot shakes his head.

"I never saw you jealous. I know you for a while now but I never saw this" Eliot lets go of Riley's arm. Her arm starts to tingle from the blood rushing back to her veins. "I don't like you like this. You look like Brick when you do this".

Well that stung a little, but she knew he was right. This was exactly what he did when he was jealous. She rubs her arm and looks at Chibs. The blond is still around him and she is looking at Riley with a smirk on her face. She wants to smack it off but she listens to Eliot and Alex. She sighs and turns around "i could use a tequila. And if you don't mind i'm off to bed. Nic woke up at 4 pm this morning". She puts her hands on the bar and leans. She puts her head down and shakes her head. What the hell happened to her, that she is jealous off some whore who is hanging around a biker dude. Well her biker dude. Alex puts a glass of tequila for her. She grabs a lemon and shakes some salt on her hand.

"Here we go" Alex grabs a glass for herself and also gets a lemon and puts some salt on her hand.

"The guys are starting to call you two _the tequila lady's_" Eliot grins.

Riley licks the salt and drinks the glass of tequila. As last she puts the lemon in her mouth and looks at Eliot and smiles her lemon smile. He shakes his head in laughter.

"We _are_ the tequila lady's" Alex does the same and also shows her lemon smile to Eliot. Riley gets up and walks behind the bar. "lets make it a contest" she grabs 10 shot glasses and puts them on the counter. With one swift motion she pours the tequila in the glasses. She slices the lemon in small parts and grabs a second saltshaker.

"5 for my beautiful niece and 5 for me" she slides 5 glasses in her direction and gets some lemon slices.

The guys get up and walk to the bar "whats going on?" Tigs asks. Eliot looks at him "well what does it look like brother? This is a tequila contest". He kisses Alex on her forehead and Riley feels a sting of jealousy.

"One, two, three" she licks her hand and drinks the first shot. She grabs a lemon and bites in it. She looks around and sees Chibs standing behind Bobby with a worried face. She shows him her Lemon smile and he starts to smile. Well that worked out well.

"Come on Riley, Alex is on her third and you just did one. Your gonna get laid tonight, don't worry just drink baby. Just drink" Tig shoves her the other glasses and Riley spits out the lemon. She looks at Alex who is licking her hand for the fourth glass. Crap she's fast. Riley licks her hand again and grabs two glasses and drinks them. She does her thing with the lemon and grabs a new glass. She starts to get a little woozy, but she doesn't want to loose from Alex so she pulls in everything she got and grabs the two glasses and drinks it and bites the lemon.

"its a tie. You two both drunk the last glass at the same time. Well Riley drank both glasses, so technically you lost Riley. You cheated to win".

"Oh come on judge, its not cheating. Its smart playing" Riley smiles and leans against the counter. The tequila warming her throat and her body. She looks at Chibs who is talking to Tig but eying her. In her mind she is already undressing him. She is thinking of all the things she wants to do with him.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed?" Alex puts her hand on Riley's shoulder. "Oh i'm going Alex. But not to sleep" she pushes herself of the counter and walks towards Chibs. "Well that is something I didn't want to know" she hears Alex laugh.

She taps his shoulder and he looks at her with his beautiful dark eyes. She doesn't care if he takes her there or in the bedroom. Yeah that's the tequila talking.

She winks at him and points her head towards the bedroom. She raises her eyebrows as in a 'you know what I mean'. He starts to laugh and looks at Tig "Looks i'm gonna get lucky bro".

She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the bedrooms, she turns her head towards the blond and show her a perfect Riley smirk.

* * *

In the bedroom Riley got some trouble with getting her clothes of. Chibs is sitting on the bed looking at her. She tries to take of her blouse but she is to drunk and probably to horny to get it off. He gets up and pulls her close. With one hard tug, the buttons of her shirt fly through the room.  
His eyes hungry for her breasts he grabs her at her waist en pulls her to the bed. He sits down and she is standing in front of him. Her breast perfectly at mouth height. He pulls her blouse over her shoulders. Showing her breasts trapped in a beautiful satin bra. He wants to rip it off but he likes the foreplay. He could hear her breath heavily. She throws her blouse on the floor.  
She grabs him at the collar of his jacket and pulls him up. Normally he would kill when someone did this but he lets her have a pass. He lets her have a pass with a lot of things. When he's up, she kisses him and her tequila sticky lips are soft, when she plays with his tongue he could feel his pants getting tighter. He throws of his jacket. And she pulls his shirt over his head. Her hands slide over his naked chest. He loves her soft touch.  
When her fingers come close to the belt he grabs her and throws her on the bed. With a predatory smile he slowly climbs on the bed and crawls towards her. His hands on the side of her head. She could only look at him. He kisses her neck and she moans softly. It turns him on way more then it should. He wants her. He wants to taste her. He kisses her neck, her chest and her breasts. With his tongue he licks her nipples. The fabric is getting wet and her nipples getting harder and harder. He gets on his knees and his hands go behind her back to open the bra. When he opens it she smiles at him. A horny look in her eyes.  
He bends down to kiss her breasts again. With his teeth he grabs the edge of her bra and pulls gently. Gently it slips of her shoulders freeing her breasts. He growls approvingly at the sight of her beautiful round breasts. With his tongue he plays with her nipples and takes them in his mouth. He starts to suck harder on them and bites softly. She was willing and let him do everything to her. She pressed her crotch against his hard on. He feels that she starts to move against his dick.  
He takes of his belt and throws it through the room. He takes of his pants and boxer and throws it behind him. He wants to do so much with her that he hardly knows where to begin. He slowly runs his tongue over her belly. He thinks it's terrible that he had to leave her breasts alone, but he knows that something better is waiting for him.  
He gets up and unbuttons her pants. she pushes her hips up and he pulls of her pants. He groans at the sight of her panties. Trying to push his fingers under the edge of her panties, he wants them off, but he also thinks it's important for her to have a good foreplay. He wants her to come because of him. He wants her to moan his name. He can't wait any longer and pulls of her panties. She's there in front of him, naked. Hell, he's definitely enjoying the view.  
A hungry horny groan escapes him. He looks at her and she looks at him. He wants to fuck her, plain and simple as that. He starts to kiss her belly and traces with his tongue from her belly to her lips down below. He starts to kiss them en lick, his beard tingling her. She moans and starts to move of pleasure. The cross around his neck starts to feel like a burden, he takes it off and places it on her belly. He wants to taste her and he wants it now. He strokes her lips and moving his finger inside of her. He could feel she got more turned on, he slowly moved his finger in and out. Feeling the wetness and warmth. She moaned and grabbed the blankets tightly. She started to move roughly while his tongue played with her clit.

"Oh god Filip. I don't know what your doing, but please keep going" he started to grin. He hadn't heard his name for a long while. But hearing it come from her mouth in the way she said it made him want her more. "I can't hold it longer luv. I need it now" he stops and moves up. Grabing the cross on the belly and putting it on the nightstand.

He puts his hands next to her head and she grabs his wrists. She opens her legs for him and puts her legs behind him, pushing him towards her. He knew she wanted him and that gave him a boost. With a hard motion he pushed his dick inside her. Feeling her warmth again. They both moaned at the same time. Her nails moving from his arm over his shoulder and to his back. She puts her nails in his back. God he loved her. He moved up the pace and started to fuck her hard. She looked at him and he started to kiss her while he kept his pace. Her tongue playing with his, she bit his lip softly. It only turned him on more. He wanted her on every possible position. But he wanted to do it more often. He wanted this everyday. He wanted her everyday. He could feel her tighten and he pushed harder. She came and the wetness and the warmth spread. He grabs the pillow her head is on and comes while she is tenderly licking his the tip of her tongue.

He stayed in her a little longer to catch his breath. When he opened his eyes he saw her staring at him. She smiled a little and he got out of her. This was the first time he came inside a woman and didn't feel the urge to take a shower. He grabbed her and pulled her close. Her butt against his dick. He kisses her shoulder. She sighs of pleasure.

"You know what the best part is Chibs?" she whispers. He kisses her shoulder for one last time before he looks at her. He swipes the strain of hair from her face. "What is, luv". He starts kissing her neck.

"That when I wake up, I'll remember everything and you're still there". He smiles while he kisses her neck.

"I'll be always their for ya sweetheart" he puts his head on the pillow and closes his eyes. He could feel her grabbing his arms tight and push them against her chest. "I hope so" she whispers.


End file.
